Sister's Story
by CutePichu65
Summary: Moon had a sister, she was supposed to be the Queen. It became a battle between them; a battle of belief, power and an overall sister cat fight which changed their lives forever with the magic of Eclipsa tearing them apart.
1. Spells to Learn

Sister's Story

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO SVTFOE AND ITS CHARACTERS

I still haven't watched Battle for Mewni. Does anyone know how I can watch it?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Chapter 1 – Spells to Learn

Moon had always loved her sister, even though they didn't really have that much time together anymore. Their mother had taken her away to train her to receive the wand when she was only ten. Apparently, an heiress needed four years to train before actually getting the wand. 'If I was queen, I'd just give my daughter the wand and make her learn herself,' she usually thought to herself.

Meteorine! Meteoriiiiiine! METEORIIIIINE!" Moon yelled as she walked through the hallways, looking for her elder sister. It was time for dinner. "It's dinner time! Mum and Dad want to have dinner with you!" she was approaching the Distant Tower, where Meteorine usually stayed to train. It was an ugly place. She knocked quickly on the door, and when she heard no answer, barged in.

Her blue eyes met with a dark staircase downwards. Moon, at twelve, hadn't learnt to be afraid of anything yet, so slowly, she descended into the darkness. As she quietly tiptoed anywhere she could, she heard hushed voices and noticed a pale purple light.

"These Snookers are really tasty," her sister's voice said.

"Yeah," an unfamiliar one replied, "Now listen, Star, if you point the wand upwards and say the Silent Spell, the crystals will break."

"Why are you trapped here anyway?" Meteorine asked the person. Moon peered closer to try and get a glimpse of the mysterious woman.

"Because Mewni has a… an unfair society," she answered in a huff. "Should I teach you the Silent Spell?" she offered, changing the subject. The young girl nodded vigorously. "Look at my lips, and watch," she ordered. Moon squinted the best she could as Meteorine leaned and silently watched her moving lips.

Moon did not see anything in the dark. "Wow, that's so cool!" Meteorine gushed. "Well, I better get back; Mum and Dad would have put dinner out and I heard Moon calling me." She said.

"Alright, Star, see you soon," the voice called out. Meteorine spoke in Mewman and the crystal re-froze itself. Moon sighed before leaving the room.

She got out before her sister too. "Hey, what took you so long? Dinner could be cold by now!" she exclaimed, trying her best to act naïve to what she had been doing. She pouted, "We don't see each other anymore."

"Sorry, I was learning, I want to be the best queen I can be," Meteorine smiled in reply, and proceeded to rub her little sister's hair. Moon looked back at the room before leading her sister away. "When I'm queen, we'll have forever to hang out."

"You'll be the best queen," Moon encouraged her sister, "because you're a Star." Meteorine blinked in surprise before covering up with a calm smile. Her sister was a cheerful little fluff ball.

0000000000000000000000000

"Can I watch you train?" Moon begged again, the next day, after popping into her big sister's room. "Meteorine, why not?!" she grumbled when her sister continued brushing her lavender locks. "I'll not steal any of your make up and I'll not interrupt! Just let me!"

"Why?"

"Why not? I've never watched you before! And I think it'll be really cool!" Moon argued as her sister gave up. "Yay!" she cheered as she followed her into the Tower.

"Okay, Moon," Meteorine began, "I'm going to show you a few spells I learned, and then I'm going to show you one I made up." She said confidently. She got into a stance when Glossaryck appeared out of thin air.

"Mmm… I advice you don't try a made up spell just yet," he advised while staring at his six fingers. "It could go wrong… and I can't clean all your messes when you don't exactly get the basics right." He added. The thirteen year old blushed at the insult and scrunched up her face. "You know it's true."

"That was a bit mean, Glossaryck," Moon sighed, "Maybe you should find a different way to teach her."

"No, no, no. NO." Glossaryck repeated, "Princess Moon, I understand your concerns but Meteorine needs to learn somehow," he spun upside down, " I'm tired of everyone trying to tell me how to do my job when apart from her, the only other person who has let me be is…" he trailed off, realising he had gone too far and he stopped spinning. Moon looked on in anticipation, "…your mother." He just lied.

"But Glossaryck!" Meteorine spoke up, "I swear I can do it, just watch me!"

"Another time, " he said, "Maybe when I have eaten and when you have the actual wand…"

Meteorine deflated as she fell back to the floor. Moon was also unhappy, as she didn't get to see her sister's power. The trio stayed in silence until Glossaryck disappeared to find something to eat. "I could have bribed him with Snookers," the older Butterfly mumbled to herself. Moon raised an eyebrow, _what was Snookers?_ but she decided not to comment.

"Oh, it's time for our Princess training," Moon quietly stated as she rose from the floor. Her big sister got up without a word and they walked together to meet their mother.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A new story. Hallo! Hallo! Meteorine isn't an OC, I'll reveal who she really is soon (but I'm sure someone could guess who she is anyway).

CutePichu65


	2. I Made a Deal

Chapter 2 – I Made a Deal

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Princess Moon was a good princess. She was a text book princess if the magic was excluded. But with the magic, she was an inspiration. So was her sister, Meteorine. Despite her being younger, Moon had more structured magic in her and would prevail if she was to get the wand.

On the other hand, Meteorine struggled with the basics. She was often ridiculed by the fact. Glossaryck tried his best generally to help her with the magic. In the almost four years, she had only completely learned four advanced spells.

Moon knew of her advantage and never mentioned it. It must have been depressing to be surpassed by your younger sibling, but she wouldn't know. She finished her sketch of what her wand would look like- a little blue stick with a big gold heart stuck to it with maybe a Butterfly crown on top of that. Also, some little wings to represent freedom would be cool. "I wonder what Meteorine's wand will look like," she said to herself.

As usual, Meteorine was training. Even though their parents were at a Royal Adults celebration, she still chose to train. She was definitely a hard worker.

00000000000000000000

"So, how's the Snooker?" Meteorine asked. Her addressee shrugged, "Moon wants to peep through to meet you. Trust me, she can get nosy sometimes. I just can't fake that I don't know anymore."

"Soon, Star, you won't need these secrets," she sighed. "When I'm out, I'll teach you everything you need to know." Eclipsa took off her large hat and continued eating her Snooker. "And then I'll create a new Snooker too, I'm practically dead to its taste now." She commented while chewing.

"Dead…" Meteorine whispered while staring intently at the Snooker wrapper. She recalled what Glossaryck had said 'If you don't perform the spell correctly, in the heat of battle, Moon will be dead; your mother will be dead. Everyone will be dead, except you. The dimension is weird like that, you witness the deaths of some things when you fail, and trust me, failures happen a lot in life. Deaths of hopes and dreams, deaths of families and even deaths of enemies. All deaths. Well, anyway, let's learn the spell correctly.'

"Yeah," Eclipsa said. Dead wasn't a funny word to her, or even worthy of repetition. Her tongue felt dead, her legs were dead from being frozen, her mother was dead…

"Do you think I'll be dead? I mean, if I'm a bad queen," Meteorine quietly inquired. "I sometimes feel like I'll be a bad queen, and I don't know why but I'm not learning spells quickly."

Eclipsa stared at the young girl. She chuckled lowly; every princess had a doubt about being the queen. "No Star, you won't be a bad queen. It's just you doubting your pretty little self," she reached out to rub her fluffy hair. "You may have to do some extra hard work. You can train with me when you can, if you want. I'll let you know that I was a powerful queen before being crystallised."

"But I have been training under Glossaryck, and he's a great mentor," she explained. "It's probably just me; I might have some kind of disease or something. Maybe I'm not good enough."

"You are," Eclipsa reassured. "If you weren't so magical, you wouldn't have found me, even by accident. And you wouldn't have learned how to crystallise me again. You are on the right path, Star. And Glossaryck will fix you up very quickly; he's been with the Butterflies for a long time."

"Why do you call me Star?" Meteorite wondered. It was a bit weird to call her something not relating to her name at all. Eclipsa stared at the girl and continued chewing her Snooker.

"You look awfully young to be almost fourteen," she commented idly. "I call you Star because of your name, Meteorine. In most dimensions, a meteor is like an asteroid that burns and vaporizes when entering an atmosphere. Long ago, in a far dimension, people used to worship the meteor as it passed because they thought it brought up their wishes and it was magical. They called it the 'Shooting Star' as it brightened up the sky every time it passed during the night. It used to be a gorgeous sight. You are a gorgeous young girl, who will burn bright as a queen."

"Hmm…" Meteorine thought with a determined face. "Mum usually says I look young…" she laughed before putting on a serious look, "Eclipsa, how were you like as a queen?"

"I wouldn't want to brag but, I tried to make monsters and Mewmans equal again," Eclipsa proudly stated, "It was hard and in the end I failed. I had to turn my back on Mewni to aid the monsters, I hated the fact that they were abused and treated incorrectly. I married the love of my life- a monster and I now I have passed on a bit of monster genes in my relatives. I'm quite happy with that."

"Monster genes?" Meteorine asked in confusion. She had never been told anything about the creepy creatures except they were evil and they wreak havoc. Now that she thought about it, in the Royal Butterfly Book, there was almost nothing about Eclipsa apart from _Beware this name, as she couldn't be tamed. She is the evil Butterfly who flies in the devilish sky._ "You mean every Butterfly after you has the monster gene?"

She nodded in reply, studying the girl as she took the information in. "Then why are monsters still frowned upon?"

"I don't know Star," Eclipsa shook her head, saddened. "But what I do know is that when I'm out of here, I'll find a way to bring monsters to an equal level."

"I'll help you," Meteorine exclaimed with a ray of confidence. "I'll need to get stronger in my magic though…" she added. She had just felt a sense of purpose to help protect all Mewmans and Monsters. Eclipsa stared at her, still in deep thought.

"Yes you will," she stated in a lowered tone. "I think I should give you the power to get stronger. The magic to become greater, because you will shine bright, Star. What do you think?"

"I would like that. I want to be the best queen," Meteorine said wistfully, "Better than you even!"

Eclipsa smiled genuinely. "There are side effects to this though…" this caught her attention "You see my arms, these markings on them…? Yeah, you'll get them. So you need to get your gloves." Meteorine nodded wisely and sped upstairs to find a pair of gloves.

000000000000000000

A lavender puffy blanket rushed past Moon. She was holding her little book on Royal Behaviour. "Meteorine!" she yelled, but the one she called did not stop. She disappeared at the corner. She stared down at the darkness. She wondered what and who was down there. She decided to go to the Butterfly Library.

000000000000000000

"I'm ready!" Meteorine giggled enthusiastically.

"Now remember, Star," Eclipsa warned her. She was giving her a chance to back out, something she never did while she was a queen. "This is serious; the purple veins will not disappear until both ends of the deal are accomplished. And you'll need to be ready for the shunning you will receive and the change of heart."

"My heart is already changing," she commented.

"Before I make the deal, have you… by any chance had your first Mewberty yet?" Eclipsa asked as she brought out her hand to make the deal. Meteorine shook her head. "Alright, then, that's good. Now let's do this." She nodded, "Say the Knocking Spell with me…"

They both went through with a Mewman spell, saying words that made little to no sense in English. Both their eyes shut, Meteorine's with ease as she fluently spoke and Eclipsa's eyes were passionately squeezed. Their voices rose as the long spell went on. Their cheek hearts started to glow a bright white hue and a dark aura surrounded them.

Meteorine opened her eyes halfway and watched a magic fabric come out of their grasp to wrap around both of their arms. At the end of the knocking spell, purple veins showed themselves on her arms. She felt the sting of power in her blood now. She turned to face Eclipsa, who was regarding her expectantly. "I won't regret this," she smiled and Eclipsa left out a breath of relief. She would have hated being played for her magic.

"Now, about your Mewberty," Eclipsa murmured softly as her cheek marks finally darkened to their original colour.

"YOUR BRIGHTNESS, PRINCESS METEORINE! Wand training time!" a maid's loud voice shouted out to her.

"Next time, Eclipsa," she said after the call. She was still eyeing her purple hands. She slipped on the white gloves she fetched and blinked. She froze Eclipsa, which annoyed her, as she wanted a Swix bar. She swiftly left the room to meet Glossaryck and to show him her new magic.

00000000000

Snookers- Snickers, Swix- Twix, I love chocolate. I'm testing new grounds with this angst thing. But to be fair, I'm not going to write it according to 'angst.'

CutePichu65


	3. Secrets of the Butterfly

Chapter 3- Secrets of the Butterfly

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

For the past few days, Meteorine's magic had excelled in great proportions. Their mother excitedly gasped when she displayed her magical prowess, "I knew it! It was a matter of time before her big breakthrough!"

Moon, although suspicious, was happy for her sister as she finally felt accomplished. It was weird, though, that now she wore gloves all the time, ever since their parents were out. She delayed visiting the Library until a freer date, like this day.

"Hey Moon! Do you want to hang out today?!" Meteorine exclaimed, as she bounced on her made bed. It was still neat. "I have free time on my hands, and we haven't spent a lot of time together. It doesn't even have to take long."

"Well, I'd like to see what you think your wand would end up as," Moon asked politely. The thought bothered her as the days past. She even held up her design to Meteorine's face.

Meteorine smirked and replied, "I don't really know, sis." Moon blinked in confusion. Usually, her big sister was intricate with things relating to her heiress duties, such as the wand and her training.

00000000000000000000

After two hours of sister fun time, they separated when their mother sent Moon to study in the library for an hour. It was just her luck, Meteorine wanted to take her nap. She had a free choice to study whatever she wanted. Sometimes it was politics, etiquette and regal things, other times she was hiding her favourite comics in between the boring books.

Today wasn't for comics. She searched for books on Butterfly history. She decided to sit next to the bookshelf which contained all the books about Mewman and Butterfly history, since it would save her the trouble of moving to and fro.

 _Mewni before Independence_

 _Mewni's Development_

 _The Great Mewni Dimension_

None of those had anything about the Butterflies. Moon just glazed over the contents page to save time.She glanced at the high stack of books she had picked out and sighed. Fifteen books later, she came across a book titled _Rulers of Mewni_ which seemed fitting and she was tired of going through books anyway, seeing the still large pile of books beside her.

She took the _Rulers of Mewni_ to her room to have a blast reading. She peered through the contents page and noticed the foreign non-Butterfly names. "Something for another day," she murmured as she continued looking for Butterflies. 'Page 650 – The Butterfly Era,' she read in her mind.

After hours of reading about of her ancient relatives and their queenly duties, she almost concluded that whoever Meteorine had been talking to wasn't a Butterfly. She stumbled upon the page that read Eclipsa Queen of Darkness, with her tapestry looking mysterious. She had heard that name before, in the little rhyme that was nearly forgotten. Most of the history books failed to even put in much about her, as if they feared her.

"Eclipsa, at a young age wasn't a normal Butterfly princess," Moon read aloud, her eyes darting from left and right, "where most princesses were cherry and bright, adventurous and loud or even quiet and shy, she was happy and analytical. Maids found her reading a lot in the library, and she usually spent her time outside, staring towards the Forbidden areas."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After two hours of sister fun time, Meteorine decided to visit her favourite eighth great grandmother Eclipsa, under the action of 'napping.' It only seemed right since she had to master this new magic.

On her way there, a young maid bumped into her and sent the tea she had been holding to the ground. "Watch where you're going!" she snapped at her almost instantly after the crash. The young maid shook, and with a frightened gleam in her eyes, ran off. Meteorine regretted that action and yelled, "I'm sorry!" apologetically after her. She didn't know what got into her, but she brushed it off as a little mistake.

Eclipsa was happily staring at her when she was un-crystallized. She wasn't even chewing her Snookers bar. "You still haven't had your Mewberty yet?" she said, eyeing her suspiciously. Meteorine shook her head, she was still waiting. "Well, I guess that would pose as a problem right now…"

"How?"

"Your Mewberties give you… more control over your magic," she replied, "even though it may not seem like it at all." Eclipsa clasped the girl's two hands and looked into her eyes. She leaned forward and whispered, "When are you going to un-crystallize my legs," she murmured in an almost begging tone.

"You know I can't," she sighed, "My magic isn't strong enough. It's good you've magically bound me in this deal so it ensures you get out."

"Well, then," she frowned a bit. She held out her purple veined arm and touched it to one of Meteorine's Butterfly club marks. "Well I know how to get your Mewberty started early."

Meteorine stared in wonder at what was just said. _Early?_ Raw magic oozed out of Eclipsa's cheeks and eyes, it looked like she was crying black tears, and climbed unto her arms until they ended their journey in her cheeks. They darkened for a split second before Meteorine asked, "How do you know all these things?"

"Oh, a long time of learning and experiments," she answered vaguely. "Anyway, when you fall asleep tonight, you better wear… um… the headgear." She suggested. A normal Mewberty needed 'the headgear' to keep one sane during the process. And in the Butterflies' case, to help keep control and upgrade magic.

"What about when I nap?" she asked, "I have naps sometimes, and I should be having one right now."

"Them too," Eclipsa huffed. "Can I have a Snookers bar?"

"You're addicted to them," Meteorine beamed as she handed one over. "Well, I'll see you later, Eclipsa!" and then froze her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moon was analyzing Eclipsa's chapter in deep thought. She was impressive and inspiring, she concluded, as she read on.

"Eclipsa has been the most powerful Queen of Mewni to date," she read and shrugged. Meteorine could beat her with her new magic. She shut her eyes after the last sentence of the paragraph was read. She broke down all the things known about Eclipsa.

 _Eclipsa was a normal happy princess, but sly, sneaky, calculating and analytical. She liked reading. She liked looking at the forbidden areas. She was nearly killed at the age of 6 by a monster. She asked a lot of questions about monsters. She started conducting her own spells at ten. She was against the abuse of monsters. At 14, she had told Glossaryck of her plans to help monsters. Her magic was considered as dark, so she went even darker. She was the first princess to pass Baby's test. She had a late Mewberty. Her mother died when she was fifteen. She had a lot of monster friends. The Butterfly Elders disliked that, and forbade her from seeing monsters. She fell in love and ran away._

"I rarely see the Butterfly Elders," Moon sighed. Eclipsa's story, to her, honestly wasn't that interesting. Sure, she was the most powerful queen, but why was she called 'Queen of Darkness' and why did she even help the monsters at all. She obviously did not learn about the Mewmonster War, or the Acid War. "So, Eclipsa was just a typical rebel teenager who just so happened to be a Butterfly," Moon whispered. "She can't be the one Meteorine talks to, because she would be almost 300 years old."

She looked down towards the spells listed; they were a lot, with evil sounding names. It was like some kind of theme. Descriptions were given for each of them, which she went through in a breeze. They were too powerful for the second princess to even consider using. When she stopped, her eyes looked over _All-Seeing Eye_ , "Maybe, I can see who she speaks with, if I just say this."

"I summon the All-Seeing Eye," Moon began lowly, hoping it would work without a wand, "to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden." A black spark shocked her hands and she hissed in pain. She got her dimensional scissors and cut up the air.

The black sparks infected the edges of the portal and it darkened. A shadowy mist, out of nowhere, started to clear to reveal… the Butterfly elders gambling with weird looking rectangular coins. "…No," she blinked in confusion as she forcefully used her scissors to drag the portal to a different position.

"I swear we can use her magic if another war comes up," Mina Loveberry, a young yet powerful figure in the Magical High Commission and general in the Mewman Army muttered. Hekapoo shot her an angry look, and Rhombulus took notice of this.

"What's got you fired up?" he asked. The rest of the Commission turned to her, as they held back their laughter because of the bad joke. The Queen sighed, making her presence known. Rhombulus had an arsenal of crystals and jokes. Hekapoo ignored him.

"And her magic can create a corn supply," Glossaryck added helpfully. "Also a plentiful pudding supply." How was he the magical mentor?

"…No," she huffed at the antics. She couldn't really look up to Rhombulus as a serious fighter now. She changed the portal's position to find Meteorine snoozing happily in her room.

She peered closer to notice the slow growth of lilac wings on her back. "Mewberty," she said to herself as her eyes glistened.

She read about Mewberty before, it was a grow-up phase of Mewmans. Mewni had insectuous backgrounds; the Butterfly family became regal in Mewni because of their strong Mewberties and the elegance of their final forms. In addition to this, the Butterfly family was the only Mewman family that held magic.

"Hmm," Moon hummed as she stared at the little wings. "This is happening so fast, like some kind of growth spurt." She was excited to watch a Mewberty happen for the first time, to prepare herself for hers which would come soon. "Very soon, Meteorine will be a-a- a Butterfly bombshell!" she giggled to herself.

She nearly forgot about her quest to find out who Meteorine talks to. "I won't be surprised if she talks to an ancient mirror or something," she said. "I'll try again soon."

00000000000

My laptop keeps acting up, it's getting annoying. This is my first REAL non romance story with actual plot so bear with me if it gets dumb and slow.

I can't make jokes.

CutePichu65


	4. Troubles with Training

Chapter 4- Troubles with Training

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Moon looked up from her new wand design to the sky. Red streaks filled the usually blue sky, pointing back to the half-gone sun. Meteorine should be awake by now. She compared the two designs, clear in deep thought. Not even the loud crashes and bangs disturbed her process.

"Princess Moon! Princess Moon!" a high, squeaky voice called as pounding filled the room. Moon's eyes darted to the door as she clapped for the person to enter. "Princess Moon," he panted, "Y-Your… sister… she's having her Mewberty, r-r-right now! Where's the Q-Q-Queen!" he asked with a stutter. His pale skin overflowed with disgusting sweat as he hid behind his hands.

"She's with the Magical High Commission," she answered diligently as she hopped off her bed. "Where is Meteorine exactly?" she asked politely. She did not want to shake up the poor servant even more, because it appeared that he'd seen enough, regardless of his "I'm never having Mewman daughters," mantra.

"O-Oh…" he sighed, "Where's Glossaryck?"

"Same place," she said and watched as he fell to the floor in fear. Louder banging bounced off her walls and the servant scurried out of her room. She got her phone and called Glossaryck, "Glossaryck! Glossaryck!" she shouted.

"What? I'm eating pudding…" Glossaryck answered with an annoyed voice. The Commission meeting had just dispersed with Mina and Hekapoo about to fight.

"Meteorine is having her Mewberty right now, and from what I hear," Moon reported with a pause, just to let the sounds of destruction get through, "she's causing a lot of havoc."

"It's normal; can't you just lead her to the Mewberty room?" Glossaryck replied with a mouthful of pudding. Moon could hear the slurping. "It has everything ready for Mewberties. Anyway, if you're going to do that, make sure the… the headgear is on at all times."

"And if it isn't?" Moon asked with uncertainty.

"Well, the castle could go," Glossaryck began and then squeezed his pudding cup. The sound was that of a sticky explosion. Moon gasped before thinking. "Although, a pudding explosion won't be that bad. Princess Moon, just consider this as your training."

"My training?"

"You can do it, Princess Moon," he encouraged before she hung up.

"I can do it," she repeated to reassure herself, "I can do it. All I need to do is get her to the Mewberty room… but I don't know where it is." She huffed. She wished for her mother to come home quickly. She wished there was some sort of map somewhere. "I'll find something along the way," she concluded as she dashed out of the safety of her room.

0000000000000

Ocean blue shrubs were growing out of the deep cracks embedded in the walls. Branches with club-shaped leaves were littered on the floor and laughing echoed in the halls. The usually mahogany coloured room, had an entirely ocean blue tint to it.

Moon took in the surroundings, taking careful steps. "Hello?" She called, only to hear her voice echo. Suddenly, the sound of objects being smashed echoed and got louder. A group of servants appeared screaming for their lives as they passed her.

"Run Princess Moon!" they yelled in-between their screams. She followed them after hearing the laughter again, with more power.

Hidden under the staircase, the workers were hugging each other out of fear. Some were crying. "My Mewberty was never like this," one commented.

"All you Mewmen," another hissed. Moon glared at that one.

"Calm down," she ordered and their heads snapped to her, with murmuring. "Everything will be alright," she said calmly and they stopped their murmuring. "Who knows where the Mewberty room is?" she inquired, satisfied with their quietness.

"I do," a tiny fairy worker said. She was the size of Moon's large eye. She fluttered forward and landed in her palm. "It's a secret place, for Mewman females only to hear." The other workers, except one, looked away and covered their ears. "I clean that place, it's… it's under the castle, under the basement. It's deep down, like, six… six…" she squinted, "seven… feet downwards. I mean, seven feet under the basement."

"Oh thank you!" Moon thanked. She knew she wouldn't have been able to find that area, as she didn't even know there was a basement until recently. "I need to go, where is Meteorine?"

"Throne room," all the workers answered. Moon stood up, causing the fairy worker to take off and the workers to widen their eyes.

"Moon the Undaunted," the fairy worker whispered as they watched her march towards the throne room.

00000000000

"Glossaryck, who called?" the Queen asked in wonder as she looked down at her pudding stained mentor. They were taking the magic elevator down.

"Moon," he replied. The Queen stared at him, urging him to go on. "She told me that Meteorine's Mewberty is causing a lot of problems. Did you forget to put her in the Mewberty room, serves you right for forgetting to put it on the castle map."

"What?" she screamed, "she NEVER showed any signs for Mewberty! Glossaryck, when did Moon call?"

"About… forty five minutes ago," he said nonchalantly. The queen's eyes bulged as she transformed to her Mewberty form. "Luckily for us, we have the magic elevator." He smiled as the lights went off and it stopped moving. "How unfortunate," he commented over the frustrated screams of a Queen and mother.

00000000000

Gagged boys everywhere, Moon noted. She noticed the boys stuck around the hallway to the throne room. She looked around her, 'Don't worry boys,' she thought as she put on a determined face. She heard a buzzing noise as she approached the throne room.

The walls were plastered with pods filled with gagged boys. Bushes were everywhere and were draped across the thrones. She continued her cautious movement until she stepped in a messy blue liquid. "Ew," Moon cringed.

From that noise, a creature emerged, slapping her hands on the walls as she moved. Once on the roof she gazed down at poor Moon. Moon felt the disgusting liquid pour unto her and before she knew it, half her body was immobilised by a strong solid club.

Mewberty Meteorine fluttered down and blinked in confusion. Moon tried to look harmless. Meteorine realised Moon wasn't a boy and smashed her hands against the club. It broke under her hands. "Meteorine, where is your headgear?" Moon whispered, hoping she would answer.

Instead, she sniffed around, and her club shaped eyes brightened. "Boooooy," she droned like a really love-sick teenager. She got ready to take off as her sister grabbed her foot.

"Meteorine, WAIT!" Moon shrieked as she was lifted off the ground. Meteorine paid her no attention. "MUMMY!" she wailed as they got higher. She held on for her dear life as Meteorine's very pretty wings flapped furiously. It was getting better, until she dipped down to capture the boy.

It didn't help that the boy was speeding through the halls with a frightened facial expression. Meteorine opened her mouth and inhaled, Moon stared in awe. Her six hands clenched as she puffed her Butterfly cheeks. Slowly a giant blue club was growing out of her mouth, like she was blowing up a balloon. When it was big enough, she grabbed it and filled it with blue liquid from her hands. Moon blinked, knowing what to come next. She threw it at the boy and he was stuck to the floor.

"Meteorine! STOP IT!" Moon ordered as she climbed unto her sister's back. At the disturbance, she began to try to shake her off. Moon wobbled and held unto her with an even stronger grip. Meteorine circled the chandelier, where she wanted to drop off Moon. "NO!" Moon yelled. Finally, she fell off her, the blue liquid cushioning her fall.

"Booooooy," she droned again as she whipped her mantis styled hair to her side. A scrawny boy stared as he was being watched by the princess. She sped off to snatch him in her arms but instead, a purple net closed in on her and shocked her. Moon and the boy had relieved looks on their faces as they glanced to their saviour.

"Mum!" Moon exclaimed, "Finally you're home! Meteorine trashed the place but forgive her, it's because of her Mewberty!" she explained and looked over to the still princess.

Her mother chuckled and used her magic to lift the net off the floor, "I'll show you the Mewberty room, so that when you two are in charge, this definitely won't happen ever again." Moon giggled at that and noted that her mother was in her Mewberty form.

After five minutes of walking, they were in the Distant Tower. They were walking into the darkness where Meteorine talks to the mysterious person. "Bright Night Light!" her mother yelled and a little night light appeared in front of the trio. Glossaryck randomly appeared also.

They all walked forward in silence, apart from Meteorine's heavy breathing, until Glossaryck said, "Hmm, Eclipsa looks a lot happier now." At the mention of that name, Meteorine tensed up and felt a power surge. Instantly she used her liquid to burn through the magical net.

"What?" Moon's mother turned in confusion. She walked towards the crystal and squinted at it, "She does." Glossaryck nodded.

"Eclipsa's here?" Moon commented as she looked at her. She couldn't believe it. She felt her mother's gaze and spoke, "I read about her for my… my research on M-Mewman history."

"She was a dark queen," her mother muttered bitterly, "always aiding those monsters. I'll get Rhombulus to move her out of here very soon." Glossaryck did not utter a word, but his serious face showed that there was a lot about Eclipsa. "Wah, she's escaped!" she reported.

"She needs to be free," Glossaryck huffed. None of the previous queens ever listened to his advice on the Mewberty. Only the non-Butterfly Mewmen could lock themselves in a room during a Mewberty.

"No," she smiled, "She'll be free in the Mewberty room," which was a better answer than what he had received from older queens. The Mewberty room came into use when she became queen. "Well, where's the headgear?"

"She didn't have it on when you caught her," Glossaryck replied, still inspecting Eclipsa. Nobody asked how he knew because he's Glossaryck. "Princess Moon, can you be so kind to check her room for it?" she nodded and headed off.

Unfortunately for the young princess, Meteorine was currently hanging upside down from the roof of her room. Her large club eyes widened as she watched her every move. The headgear as at the far back of the room, "It's just training," she said to herself, also staring at her.

Meteorine flew down and swiped the headgear in her arms. Moon sighed, "Please can you give it back, we need to help you." Meteorine spat at her and gripped it tightly, "Alright, I'll get you then." She lunged at the heiress.

Like a normal sibling fight, there was a lot of slapping, yelling, hissing (in Meteorine's case) and pulling, unlike a normal sibling fight, Meteorine zapped Moon with electric liquid. While she flew back, Moon managed to pull off a glove.

"Whaaaaat?" She asked, staring at the black, glowing veins on her arms. She shook her head as her sister stopped attacking her and put on the headgear herself. The pair silently walked out of the room, as if nothing happened, "Meteorine… what's that on your arm?" she asked, receiving a cold glare from her sister.

000000000

The Mewberty room was like a simulation room, it was bare with tiles and one bright light. It looked like Meteorine was having the time of her life, happily shooting magic as she circled the light. "What is she seeing?" Moon asked her mother.

"What she wants to see," she simply replied, "The Mewberty room is programmed to simulate the environment where she'd be free in and with the headgear, it takes her brain waves and manipulates them into believing that."

"Basically, she's hallucinating," Glossaryck added. "But the headgear has more uses than that."

"Which you'll discover when you have yours," the Queen interrupted. Moon nodded and looked back to her sister.

'I wonder if she has those veins on all her hands. It definitely isn't the Mewberty because my research states that your entire skin changes to the same colour,' Moon thought. "Mum, I noticed veins on Meteorine's arms."

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "Veins?" she repeated, wondering if she heard correctly. Glossaryck, too, paid rapt attention.

"Yeah, they were all black and glowing," Moon described. She watched her mother and sister's magical mentor share a look. Immediately after that, the Queen whipped out her phone and tapped her foot to a quick beat.

"Rhombulus… Rhombulus!" she said on her phone, and lowered her voice so that Moon couldn't hear, "We've got a Dark Code B." The Queen turned around and squinted in fear, "I should check if anything has happened recently." And he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Moon asked as she noticed her mother's frantic movement. She was deciding what to do.

"Meteorine," she said gravely, "I'm afraid Eclipsa's magic has… poisoned her Mewberty. But I don't get how though. We need to contain it, that's why we're going to wear these," she magically produced body suits, "and we're going to stay away from the basement until Rhombulus gets her out of here."

Moon thought hard, 'This means Eclipsa is back on the suspects list. It might as well as mean she's the one who did it!' "Would there ever be a way to break her out of Rhombulus' crystal?"

"Why, of course not," Glossaryck answered, "Your mother's not strong enough, I can't do it, and even Eclipsa herself can't break out. No Butterfly is powerful enough to break her out, only Rhombulus can."

'She's off again,' Moon sighed; no Butterfly was as strong as the dark queen, so her research says. But Meteorine was the most determined. "When will it wear off?"

"In about 3 minutes or she's stuck like that," Glossaryck replied, staring at the Butterfly climbing on air. Moon blinked in surprise and turned to her mother for an explanation. "The Mewmew is full of Mewberties gone wrong. The Queen there was supposed to be a Butterfly Queen but her Mewberty…"

More history to learn. Moon hoped for the best, that her sister wouldn't be stuck like that forever and that those veins would go away. "Moon," her mother called, bringing her out from her thoughts, "We're going to start intensive training with you too."

"Why?" Moon asked, she enjoyed having fewer responsibilities than her sister even if she promised to help her out when she could.

"If Eclipsa's magic has corrupted Meteorine's, bad things will happen in future. Eclipsa was destructive as it was and she knew how to use her magic to her advantage, better than me. She could take control of Meteorine. We need you as the backup Butterfly," she explained as simply as she could. There was much more to this than Moon needed to know.

A loud smack disturbed their conversation and they turned their heads towards Meteorine, who was groaning from the impact of her fall. "LOOOOK!" she squealed, as she twirled around, "My Mewberty WIIIIIINGS!" the cute, noticeable, plum wings fluttered.

"Are you going to tell her?" Moon asked her mother. She nodded slowly. "They're cool, sis," Moon answered her sister and watched her giggle again. Maybe she'll ask about the veins later.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I can't write anything right anymooore. Ahaha Mewman history here and there, which won't be answered anytime soon. I don't know Moon's mother's name (if she has one yet), can someone tell me?

Anyway, I'm new to trying to write other genres so forgive me if it turns crappy. Also please read and review because that is appreciated very much.

Also, I was actually close to Miss Heinous' real name.

CutePichu65


	5. Ever Since When?

Ever since when?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOO

Mewberry Tea was pleasant in Meteorine's opinion. It was always the right temperature; sizzling, burning hot. It may scald her every time she had a sip, but she could taste that berry goodness. Life was like that, you needed to get through the bad bits to get to the good ones. She felt content, comparing life to a cup of tea.

Abruptly, her younger sister charged into the room, with her own cup of tea in her hand. Moon liked Blubble tea, which was okay in Meteorine's opinion. It was always cool, representing how some people just had it easy most of the time and quite rarely, the tea was warm just as those people face troubles.

"Meteorine, why do you have veins on your arms?" Moon questioned, straight to the point. Her sister simply looked her way once and took another lengthy dose of the tea. How refreshing.

"Don't know what you're talking about," she answered calmly and smiled at Moon. She, in return, blinked once before putting on her game face. "We all do… it's a part of our entobiology."

"Under your gloves," Moon sighed, "they're black. Why?" Meteorine gasped at the mention of her dark secret. She looked startled and carefully scanned her sister, who was looking back directly, in full force. They both sipped their respective teas together. "Does it have anything to do with Eclipsa?" she prodded further.

"Eclipsa?!" she repeated, in alarm.

"Yeah," Moon replied coolly. "I know you hang out with her sometimes, it's cool and all but…" she trailed off, hoping the elder princess would get the hint. Evidently, she did, with her mortified expression.

"I guess I have no choice…" she whispered as she thought of how many spells she could use to trick Moon or make her forget. "Come 'ere," she called so they both sat on her bed. She set her tea down on the covers.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Moon promised.

"It's a sister secret, you can't by Mewni's name," Meteorine replied dryly. Moon rolled her eyes at the immature use of the 'sister secret,' all Mewmen knew it was only used on special occasions (but of course she forgot she used it that one time she spilled tea all over her mother's bed sheets and let Meteorine take the blame).

"Anyway, I met Eclipsa when I was going through my personal training one day," Meteorine began the story. "And… well, it would be very boring if I just told it to you, I bet she has a cool dark spell that can replay events that happened."

"Since when was dark magic cool?" Moon asked, sceptically.

"Since always," Meteorine answered with a smile as she grabbed her sister's hand to commence the journey.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how do you uncrystallise her? I mean, these are Rhombulus' crystals, only he can do that," Moon asked once they stood in front of the Queen of Darkness. Meteorine was shocked; she didn't know that only Rhombulus could do it. That seemed like a lie.

"That's not true, Glossaryck can," She huffed. "He IS the most powerful being in the universe."

"He said he couldn't." Moon said, unaware he truly was the most powerful being in the universe. That was a far-fetched title for anyone to take.

"Glossaryck always speaks in confusing ways," she concluded, "Sometimes he straight up lies for me to figure out for myself. It's annoying 50% of the time." She added, thinking of her magical mentor. She straightened her back and shot up her arms directly in front of the giant crystal. Moon gazed in wonder.

Meteorine closed her eyes as she concentrated; her fingers stretched out, her legs moved further apart, and her wings flapped furiously. Her mouth opened slightly as she put her arms near her head. Instantly, the crystal began to melt; revealing the very ancient, dark-clothed lady inside. This was Eclipsa.

For a moment, Eclipsa didn't do anything. She didn't seem very alive to Moon. Until she darted her dark eyes directly towards her and started making deep growling noises. Moon didn't like this and was prepared to scream.

"Eclipsa!" Meteorine scolded while holding her precious sister, "You're scaring her! STOooOOP!" she yelled in a very un-regal way. Moon looked at her wordlessly then turned her attention back to the crazed monster lady.

"Well that shouldn't have scared her," Eclipsa shrugged as she folded her arms. "Hasn't she seen Mewmen when they haven't eaten properly for 300 years, snacks excluded? You two should seriously visit Hengory Hufflebird, he hadn't eaten for 290 years when I was Queen, or is he dead?"

"He got killed by a giant eagle," Moon explained. She read about that during her reading time in the huge library. "Two years ago."

"Oh, clever girl, Moon," Eclipsa praised her. Moon took the opportunity to take in how she looked. Pale skin contrasting with her dark eyes and hair, feathers reaching way out of her already huge hat, Eclipsa looked like a really old fashioned clothes seller- no one even did make-up like that anymore. "Anyway, why are you two here? Not that I don't enjoy your company but I didn't get to prepare to meet you, Moon."

Moon nodded slowly, _how would she have even prepared if she's been crystallised for so long?_ Meteorine sighed, "We were hoping to see if you had a spell that could replay past events, and Moon wants to know how I broke the crystal when apparently only Rhombulus can."

"Glossaryck can as well," Eclipsa stated, looking bored. "Well, that is easy, just take a few steps backwards and then I can perform the spell."

 _So she can still perform magic,_ Moon thought as she stared blankly at Eclipsa after moving backwards.

"I order the darkness of my days, to reverse back from these ways,

Bring forth what happened in the past, crush from the recent to the last,

Show to me the previous events and the darkness in them should not relent."

Eclipsa spoke lowly and a spark of magic appeared in the air. The two girls looked with interest swirling in their large, wide eyes.

0o0o0o0o0

A moving picture of Meteorine slammed against a wall after using the practice wand to fail at performing a simple spell. She groaned in pain as she used the wall to get back up. Her hand slipped by the picture there and it fell to the floor. She gasped and as she bent down to pick it up, she noticed a tiny cloth on the floor. She thought it was a handkerchief, which she grabbed to reveal a little pedal embedded into the wall. Curiosity got the better of her as she took her time to pedal with it. As she did so, the wall cracked and opened itself. She hesitated and glanced around, obviously wondering if she should go get her sister but later decided against it as she entered alone. The wall shut after her entrance and the cracks vanished.

She descended down the staircase as meticulously as she possibly could when she tripped and tumbled. Rubbing her head, she noticed there was a pale blue light shining patterns on every part of the dark room. She moved closer towards the light to realise it was a crystal with a shadowy figure trapped inside. She knew that was Rhombulus' crystal. She leaned further and also knew the shadowy figure was Eclipsa.

She circled the crystal without moving any closer. She studied it and squinted, deep in thought. She felt a lot of dark energy emitting from the crystal and did not want something bad to happen. Her cheek clubs lit up as the magic radiation surged through her and powered her. She hunched and squeezed her eyes shut before kneeling down and bowing her head. She opened one eye to notice old Mewman text engraved at the bottom of the sparkly crystal.

'Darkness overpowers all, even this prison crystal?' she translated and read aloud in confusion. A huge chunk of the crystal formed cracks before breaking off and crashing onto the floor. The Queen of Darkness had her upper half free. 'Um… hello?' she greeted unsurely as she held up the practice wand to her face.

Eclipsa immediately slumped to the side, 'Ugh…' she moaned before her vision cleared and noticed the small child fearfully aiming her wand, 'Oh, I'm so hungry… What's your name?'

'P-P-Princess Meteorine Butterfly,' she answered diligently, hoping her stammer did not take away some of her dignity. Her grip on the practice wand tightened. 'I can magic you a snack, Eclipsa.'

'Splendid,' she giggled, straightening up, 'so you're the new Butterfly Queen? You… look so young, like a ten year old.' She then watched as Meteorine squirmed, making the magic pie burst all over her royal dress. She whined.

'I'm not ten! People need to stop saying that!' she argued angrily, her big cheeks puffed up, 'And I'm PRINCESS Meteorine Butterfly, Queen-in-training. This isn't the actual Butterfly heirloom wand. It's a practice one.' She waved it carelessly. 'I've been practicing for almost four years.'

'So that's what they do now? That's time consuming and a waste of magic. Glossaryck would sure not like that,' Eclipsa muttered. 'Say Meteorine, how long have I been here?' She asked, watching the kid magic up a cupcake now.

'Almost three hundred years,' she answered as she handed over the cupcake.

Eclipsa nodded as she took a bite from it. She chewed before spitting it back out, 'That's a really long time!' she exclaimed as she examined herself. She didn't look any thinner. She proceeded to eat the cupcake. Meteorine chuckled, knowing that if she brought Moon she would have freaked out over the disgusting half-eaten cupcake sliding down the gorgeous blue crystal. 'You know what, Meteorine, can I have a Snookers bar?' she requested.

'Um… okay,' Meteorine said as she handed the hungry lady a chocolate bar. 'Here.'

'I'm not me when I'm hungry,' she stated between the tasty bites.

'Better?'

'Better.'

'Well, I have to go, my family might be wondering where I am.' Meteorine said awkwardly, watching Eclipsa lick her fingers with a dazed smile on her face. She looked crazy. 'It was nice meeting you, I guess, Queen of Darkness.' She started to look for a way to freeze the evil woman once again when she felt a wrapper land in her puffy hair. 'Hey!'

'Sorry, but I'm very lonely, trapped in this crystal. So could you free me entirely?' Eclipsa asked.

'NO WAY! YOU'RE EVIL! I CAN'T DO THAT!' Meteorine yelled before clamping her mouth shut. 'Besides, I almost passed out when I did your upper body. I could die if I did your lower bit.'

'You didn't get past my ribcage; I had to force my arms out.' Eclipsa added as her cheek rested on her hand. 'Evil or not, I'm a really ancient grandmother of yours if I've been here for 300 years,' she rolled her eyes. Was evil the word they used when referring to her? Mewmen were so crude.

'I'm aware,' Meteorine talked back, trying to fish out the wrapped from her big hair while looking for a way to crystallise Eclipsa. So far, she was failing in both aspects.

'Good,' Eclipsa sighed, this girl was a bit too rude. At her age, people like Meteorine used their rude exterior to hide something; maybe an insecurity, a secret, something bad or even to cover up. They were always suspicious. So the only way to get through to people like her, she learnt, was to insult something important to them. But she didn't know anything about Meteorine except she was a Butterfly heir. 'Your magic food was not edible enough.' She commented. Meteorine blinked in response, the comment stung like a bee.

'Well, sorry,' Meteorine huffed and turned away.

'But…' Eclipsa added, 'I could teach you a traditional recipe.'

Meteorine thought hard, her cooking was beyond awful. Moon couldn't teach her, her mother could not, her father avoided cooking altogether. She accidentally put a few maids out of condition when they tried to teach her as well. It wouldn't hurt to try again; after all, she knew her hard work would get her somewhere someday. 'Okay. Next time though.'

'Fine,' Eclipsa agreed, 'to crystallise me again, you need to…' And the moving pictures ceased.

0o0o0o0o0

That was underwhelming. It wasn't a grand show down or an accidental finding of her true power. Moon could bet she could have found Eclipsa herself and uncrystallise her (If only she knew traditional Mewman language).

"How are you still trapped here if you can still use magic?" Moon blurted out, "With all due respect." She hastily added, she hated being misinterpreted. Eclipsa stared at her for some seconds before gesturing to the crystal.

"The Magic High Commission is based around different types of magic. Omnitraxus has the magic to control timelines and different time realms but he cannot actually change the time of which events happen, all timelines lead to the same fate somehow, even though they end differently. His magic is time-based. Hekapoo is a semi-ruler of dimensions. She is like a map; knowing every kingdom and dimension to exist. She is also a guardian who serves these dimensions. Her magic is dimension-based. Rhombulus, as you know him, can imprison people in crystals for thousands of years. His crystals are almost irreversible gem spells. Gem spells are only special to the few of his kind that exist. His magic is gem-based. Lekmet has healing powers, he has the power to give life and take it too. But he's too kind to ever take a life. He prefers seeing his friends in safety; he's my favourite in the commission." Eclipsa explained.

"But then Mina Loveberry was supposed to be a fruit magic user but somehow she can transform into a demonic body and fight, which is probably why she was banished from her dimension," Meteorine added.

"Yes and there was one Lucitor that was on the commission too. The unaging one, Mina hated him and probably destroyed his life force, which demoted her status." Eclipsa elaborated even more. "But the reason I'm telling you this is because a Butterfly's magic cannot override gem magic. The only one who can use all types of magic is Glossaryck, who devotes his time to training future leaders."

"Wow," was all that came out of Moon's mouth. It was a lot of information to take in. Maybe Glossaryck was the most powerful being in the universe. Maybe she would ask her mum about more Mewman history, because it's just so… fascinating.

"Well, you girls should get going," Eclipsa broke the stretching silence between them. "I'm ready to be recrystallised." She got in her position, which looked almost exactly like how she was before she was uncrystallised, except she was presently glowing happily.

Meteorine got ready and lifted her arms to her head.

 _But how can Meteorine manipulate Rhombulus' crystals?_ Moon thought to herself. She knew both of them did not have the answer. At least, Meteorine definitely did not have the answer and she wanted the answer. "No," Moon whispered. Meteorine and Eclipsa focused their attention from their little conversation towards the young princess.

"What?" Meteorine inquired, _no for what, though._

"No," Moon demanded louder. Meteorine dropped her arms and looked at curious Eclipsa.

"No for what, though?" Meteorine asked.

"NO!" Moon yelled for no apparent reason. "I mean, don't crystallise her." She blushed at her random outburst.

"Aww…" the two cooed. "Why not?"

"Already like me enough?" Eclipsa asked jokingly.

"Something like that," Moon murmured.

"Bye, Grandma!" Meteorine exclaimed and left with Moon.

"Yeah, bye… grandma…" she said quietly. Eclipsa nodded at the two before magically forming some pillows to build a curved wall to sleep on.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Entobiology – Combination of entomology (insects) and biology (animals)

Happy 2018 Guys . Please don't lose interest in this story. it's been properly planned out (just needs time and inspiration to be written out completely). Please favourite, follow or review because it's motivating. (But you don't have to, reading it is also motivating.)

I tried to make a joke…. **Tried**

CutePichu65


	6. Ready to Know

Ready to Know

Warning- Plenty line breaks because scene switches come quickly

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Meteorine was bouncing on her bed when Moon walked in her room. Her 14th birthday was two weeks away and she seemed pretty ready to inherit the wand. Her mother spent time over the past weeks checking on her veins which they both didn't comment about until she finally said, breathlessly, "You can still have the wand."

Meteorine was ecstatic, enthusiastic and excited. Happy 'E' words, just like exuberant, Eclipsa and such. Moon, on the other hand, had grown more suspicious of Eclipsa. They visited her a lot, and she didn't seem like a powerful queen, except when she cast some spells. And she always spoke in a confusing manner, similar to Glossaryck. She seemed like she had a hidden intention.

But back to her sister, their mother had told them last night that Mina Loveberry, among others, was coming over to see Meteorine's progress. "THE Mina Loveberry!" she squealed in delight. Regardless of the horrible things Mina had done, she still saw her as her idol; which was crazy. In Moon's opinion, Mina did not deserve to be a Magic High Commission member, the only thing that deemed her worthy of her title was the fact that she could put monsters in their place.

"I can't believe Mina would take the time out of her schedule to watch ME train!" Meteorine gushed excitedly. Moon didn't believe Mina was very busy anyway. "I need to get ready… would you like to come and watch, too?" she asked calmly.

Moon pondered for a bit. _Today would be a good day to finally interrogate Eclipsa, on my own._ Every single time they visited the Dark Queen, Meteorine was there with her and she didn't want to offend Meteorine (or make her turn on her) by directly accusing Eclipsa of anything. _But seeing Meteorine fight for real would be really cool._ "I will," Moon said, finally. Meteorine exhaled in relief.

"Trust me, you won't regret it," Meteorine nodded with a determined gleam in her eye.

000000000000000000000000000

The dome where everyone was to watch a performance was nearly empty.

"Hyaaaah!" Meteorine screamed loudly as she shot a fuchsia fist towards a dummy. The fabric of it tore even more and several applauds came from the tiny crowd. The crowd comprised of Moon, The Magic High Commission, a few Butterfly elders, Baby and the beloved Queen Butterfly.

Moon leaned forward, mentally taking notes and with a stern expression, scanned the area. The Butterfly elders that were present had emotionless faces, they looked kind of bored. Her mother was smiling happily at her daughter, very proud. Rhombulus was whooping. Hekapoo and Mina both had the same, interested look in their casual stance. Chancellor Lekmet was chewing some corn. Glossaryck was licking some pudding out of a cup that magically appeared.

Meteorine must have sensed the boredom because halted her battle cry and stared directly at the crowd. "May I have a live challenger?" she requested boldly, her serious tone could be felt in everyone's bones and whatever they had inside. Mina and Rhombulus smiled smugly while the rest were surprised but had little smiles plastered on their faces. Baby brought up her clipboard out of the air and readied her pen.

"A what?" the deep, clear voice spoke. Moon turned to see that it was a really old elder who talked; her cheek marks were dimmed, saggy and almost non-existent. Maybe she needed a hearing aid because Meteorine was very vivid in her request.

"A live challenge," Meteorine repeated, her fists clenched; daring anyone to say no. Murmurs of disagreement erupted from the elders. They began to look at her in disgust. Moon did not understand but kept her mouth shut. She wanted to see how it would play out. The elders all faced the Queen, whose smile had long disappeared. She almost looked frightened.

"Queen, that is preposterous! How can a lady Butterfly ever request such?!" another elder screeched, her long grey hair separated in fury. Obviously, she hadn't realised that times changed.

"Silence, Corona," a new yet frail voice ordered. She looked a year older than Corona. "Let the lady do what she likes to amaze us. It may not be what you did in the past but that was _years_ ago."

"WHAT?!" Corona shrieked and an actual argument broke out. With all the elders quarrelling, Meteorine lost some confidence as they did not seem to favour her decision.

"ENOUGH!" their mother yelled and everyone ceased their talking. The Commission blinked at her with their mouths hanging open. "As the Queen and her mother, I must commend Meteorine Butterfly for her courage to ask such a brave question," she began, choosing her words wisely, while studying her daughter's eyes, "so I will allow her to have a live challenge."

"I challenge you, Princess," Mina quickly before anyone could beat her to it. She stared down at the wide-eyed girl, not even minding the glares she received from Moon and Hekapoo.

The Queen looked long and hard at Mina before saying, "Alright." Moon left very quickly after that word was brought into the air. She did not want to see what would happen. When she left the dome, she knew it was the best time to see Eclipsa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moon searched for the pedal on the wall but could not find it. The mini curtain was still there but not the pedal. _Why would that be?_ She sighed and looked upwards in exasperation. She squinted and recognised a colour inconsistency in the ceiling. The blank white tiles mixed in with the peach paint. She also deduced it was a cover spell; Meteorine taught her how to identify one easily.

Moon jumped on the opposite wall, then launched off that, grabbed the dry paint and unveiled the pedal, lodged in-between the joining area of the roof and wall. She speedily pedalled and a little hole appeared on the wall. A little keyboard lit up on the hole. _What in the name of Mewni?_ Moon immediately typed in 'Snookers' because Eclipsa probably made Meteorine add that. Eclipsa was a prepared lady. Not to her surprise, it unlocked and the hole expanded to a Mewman size.

Bingo bongo

00000000000000000000000000

"What?" Meteorine asked stupidly. She wasn't quite sure of what she'd just heard. _Mina wants to fight me… Mina wants to fight me… MINA WANTS TO FIGHT ME! I'm going to die!_ Mina hopped down from the viewing area right onto the stage.

"You heard me," Mina yelled in her high voice and pointed at Meteorine, "I challenge you. If you are going to be a fighting queen, I've got to see it in you!"

"O…Okay!" replied Meteorine, her determination fired up instantly. Her idol's passion was admirable. "I'm ready."

"Fights don't wait for you to be ready!" Mina hissed as she sped towards the girl, her fist rose.

00000000000000000000000000

Eclipsa saw snoozing peacefully as Moon's steps echoed in the room. The crystal was slightly darker than usual. Moon saw a snookers wrapper in Eclipsa's limp arm. "She's really addicted to them," she whispered as she stepped closer towards the imprisoned Eclipsa. Soon Eclipsa was the only thing in her vision.

"Back up, a bit, Moon," Eclipsa whispered in reply and Moon jumped backwards. "It's a bit awkward, you know, in my breathing space." She added.

"Sorry," Moon apologised quietly. Eclipsa nodded and dropped her wrapper; it fell in a large pile of them. She licked her lips and gazed at the young princess. "Um… I came to ask…" she started.

"Why Meteorine can melt the crystal? Why I am still alive? What I did for these past hours?" Eclipsa guessed innocently. Moon was bewildered by her guesses, even though she didn't guess the main question. "Ask as many as you like."

"Alright," Moon exhaled slowly and put on her most serious, business face. "What are your _true_ intentions, Eclipsa?"

"To get out of this crystal, of course," she answered politely as she examined the litter next to her. It was very obvious that she wanted to get out of the crystal but they were Rhombulus'; only he and possibly Glossaryck could manipulate them, in theory. Meteorine's power and magic were out of order.

"Yeah well, when some people stay in a place for a while, they become attached to it," Moon argued.

"I haven't been conscious all the time I've been here," retaliated Eclipsa, she lowered her eyelids; a sign she was getting bored. She slouched.

Moon nodded at that, "So back to the questions you supplied for me, can you answer them, please?" Eclipsa straightened up, an action done to remember which questions. The freezing corrupted her good memory just as her magic had corrupted Meteorine. "Why can Meteorine melt the crystal? Why are you still alive? What did you do for these past hours?"

"Oh!" Eclipsa exclaimed at the answer. "Why don't I just magic up a giant history lesson for you? Hmm?"

"That actually sounds better," Moon smiled and shrugged at her. Maybe she had the answers and wasn't as shady as she thought she was. But Moon knew not to judge a book by its cover (especially from that incident at the Mew Mew).

00000000000000000000000000

 _Quick dodge, quick dodge, backwards, backwards, BACKWARDS!_ Meteorine escaped Mina's swift punches and kicks. She thought her act was cowardly but she did not want to get her arm broken or worse.

"Oh come on!" Mina screamed as she threw more expertly aimed punches at the princess. "Fight me!" she commanded, "Fight me like a Butterfly! Fight me like a Butterfly!" she wailed as her opponent did not cease to defend her attacks.

Finally she felt the whoosh of a spell try to blast her a couple of times. One finally hit her, but it was, unfortunately, a very weak one. This battle was unsatisfying; this princess' battle style was appalling. She sure had the confidence but not an actual strategy.

A sharp punch jerked her mind from her thoughts. She focused her vision on a determined young lady. _FINALLY!_ Mina smirked; the fight had begun. She replied with a fierce uppercut to Meteorine's jaw.

Meteorine's grip on her practice wand tightened. She shot spell after spell, each darker than the last but they were no match for Mina Loveberry. She suffered a lot of slaps, punches and kicks from her. The fight was not going well for her. "I thought this was getting interesting," Mina spat, as she towered over her fallen form, "But I guess not."

The princess shot one last spell towards her idol before dropping her wand. It was a very weak spell.

The audience stared, it was dead silent. "Can't you fight me? Why must you dishonour me like this?! Fight me like a Butterfly could! A Butterfly should! A Butterfly would!" she screamed at her, not caring about whether she was listening or not. The Butterflies were very powerful, from her personal experience.

"Because everything is about _you_ Mina!" Hekapoo yelled sarcastically. "Why should she dishonour _you_? Why can't she fight you?! She's a princess who doesn't even have the real wand; she hasn't had training for _real_ fights! Why would you challenge her if you knew her conditions! That's really dumb!"

"She's just a kid," Rhombulus agreed, shrugging.

"She has much potential," Glossaryck added encouragingly to Meteorine, "But she hasn't reached it fully." Meteorine stiffened; she'd like to reach her full potential soon. And she didn't like being 'just a kid.'

"She's very brave, I didn't even try this in my time," the Queen said helpfully.

"This was a mistake," Corona hissed. "A waste of time even." And another argument broke out. Meteorine glanced at the crowd. They were all chatting animatedly, all their attention focused in their words, when they should be focused on her progress. It was quite sad how her 'brave' act just brought conflict. She even noticed Mina looking away from her, to talk back at Hekapoo.

She then remembered Mina's words in her fan book, 'Never be distracted in a fight; it could just be your downfall.' She took the chance and punched Mina in the cheek. Everything stopped for a moment; all attendants watched with narrowed eyes. Mina's cheek rippled as she flew backwards. As that happened, Meteorine grabbed her wand and shot her with a spell. Enough of the arguments.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW A BUTTERFLY SHOULD FIGHT IN THEIR FIRST LIVE CHALLENGE?!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her, as she got right back up as if nothing happened. Mina growled.

"How I would know?!" Mina repeated as she began to step closer to her opponent. The anger was evident in her tiny pupils. "How I WOULD KNOW?!" she yelled again, as she continued to approach Meteorine. "Why can't you… why can't you… Why can't you fight like a Butterfly?! Why can't you fight like a princess?! Why can't you fight like a Queen?!"

"You didn't even answer MY question!" she yelled back, "You're a warrior, of course you'd know how to fight! What are you expecting from me?! A kid with no experience in fighting live targets!" she ranted, clenching her fists, as she put her head down. "What do you want from me? What kind of fight do you want from me?"

"I want…" Mina started loudly but quietened, "Why can't you fight like _her_? I just want a fight like how Sun would fight!" Meteorine slumped her shoulders, what was with the older magic people and astrological bodies. _Eclipsa calls me Star, Mina refers to Sun, Moon is already my sister's name…_

"Who is 'Sun'?" Meteorine inquired cautiously. The audience had been especially observant, almost as if they were watching a very dramatic play. They also wanted to know who this 'Sun' was.

Mina blinked angrily, her face reddened from fury and embarrassment. "I meant Solaria." The Butterflies all inhaled at the mention of the name. The Magic High Commission began to talk with one another.

"The Monster Carver? How would you know how she fights?" the young one asked. Mina slapped her forehead.

"You don't-"

"They were a dynamic duo," Hekapoo intervened, "Usually, we don't talk about her. But they were a brutal, violent team together. Their fighting styles were murderous."

"I _loved_ her!" Mina screamed angrily at Hekapoo, "We weren't murderous! We delivered justice by killing monsters! We were more like vigilantes! I loved her so much! She was my best friend, a sister I never had… everything…"

"Love doesn't make one shave off someone else's hair," Rhombulus quipped.

"How would you know?" Mina snapped back defensively and turned to see Meteorine's questioning gaze. "What?"

"Queen Solaria passed decades ago," Meteorine stated, "You're _very_ old!" The audience snickered.

"I reincarnate every generation, so I never actually age unless I want to," Mina explained. "Solaria and I… we did justice. We were together everywhere. It all started when I noticed her scaring a monster and decided to praise her. From then on, we became rivals; honing our fighting moves to perfection. But when the time came, we fought side by side like true partners… I could say more, but I have a fight to win in her honour! I will fight like her!" she concluded with her voice raised. She hopped into the air, flipped and transformed into her infamous monster form.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It's getting too long. This chapter will get too long if I let (based on how I write, I'm not going near 3,000 words for one chapter.) Bingo bongo, I tried to give Mina Loveberry a back story and make her more interesting…

CP65


	7. Stardust

Stardust

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The huge monster form rushed towards her. Meteorine was never more scared for her life. Mina's pure white eyes blazed in blinding rage. She started to feel it too. The practice wand was no match for Mina's raw magic. Fires were set ablaze, random things were smashed and squeezed but the warrior paid them no attention. She was fighting in Solaria's honour.

"Wind tornado!" She yelled as a medium sized tornado appeared out the wand, sucking in one long shot from Mina after another until the wand gave up the spell and she had to perform another one. "Lava flood!" she yelled again as lava spurted at Mina. It only burned a bit of her army uniform.

Mina put up an arm towards Meteorine and cyan magic pooled around her fingers. Her frown deepened as the ball got bigger. Meteorine tripped backwards and used a hand to cover her face. The audience watched on in total fear; Mina knew that if she killed the princess then and there, she'd be stripped of everything she had and probably face a death sentence.

"Meteorine! Catch!" her mother yelled.

00000000000000000000000

"Well," Eclipsa said, flexing her Snookers-free fingers. "Before I start, why aren't you with your sister?"

"Mina Loveberry challenged her to a fight," she answered simply.

"Ugh," they both said at once and blinked. So, they shared a common dislike for the infamous warrior… that was unexpected.

Eclipsa did the Undying Past spell and Moon watched carefully, "It will only skip to the parts deemed important," Eclipsa whispered as Moon sat next to her crystal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sound of the Butterfly wand fitting into the princess' gloved hand was satisfying to all. Satisfying to see her live, according to the audience. Satisfying to finally have a true battle in a long time, according to the Loveberry warrior. And satisfying to be seen as a real future queen, according to Meteorine.

Mina took a few steps back and took a good look at the little girl. She smirked.

The wand sparkled before getting covered in a white blanket and resurfacing with a whole different design. Four deep purple bat wings shot out diagonally from the wand's mint green head. A gold star pattern flooded the blue stick body. A darker purple star glowed as Meteorine bowed her head and gripped the wand tighter, feeling the realness of being a queen surge through her.

Mina took a shot at her to bring her out of her trance. "W-What's wrong with you?!" she yelled as started to attack her in her normal fashion. She screamed as she threw blue balls of magic at her opponent. Smoke covered the stage.

When it cleared, it revealed Meteorine sitting, still bowing her head. The scratch marks they left instantly disappeared. Mina growled as she punched Meteorine into the air. As she was high up, she noticed her arms glowing.

Meteorine stared at her skin, which was starting to take on a salmon-like colour. Her veins were almost bulging at her and they were very clear. "Come on… fight me!" Mina urged as she watched Meteorine descend from the sky. She threw another barrage of blue fire-based attacks at the falling princess. More smoke filled the stage.

Coughs from everyone echoed in the nearly empty dome. Mina looked on in interest, to see if she would come out of it. She didn't want to admit anything but she saw her late best friend in this descendant. Meteorine probably got Solaria's spirit and determination.

A creepy laugh followed everyone's coughs before gaining more volume and eventually sounded like screaming.

00000000000000000000000

Moon covered her little ears as the spell started. Eclipsa shut her eyes to block out the noise. The screaming was ruining everything. When it suddenly ceased, the two stared at each other before Eclipsa let out a deep laugh.

"What's so funny?" Moon asked cautiously. She was beginning to feel a little nervous. Eclipsa certainly had her Queen of Darkness laugh. Eclipsa shook her head and looked at the little girl. Her eyes and cheek hearts were glowing ominously. "What did you do?"

"I made a deal with Meteorine, you see," Eclipsa answered. "I'll give her the power to become a strong Queen in return for my freedom. When making the deal, she gave me access to all her essence. In order for me to actually give her more power than she already has, I tapped into her monster gene but she still needed to hold the Butterfly wand to connect those two."

"Monster gene? What are you even saying? Why do you still have your power?! You should've been subdued and stripped of your magic!" Moon exclaimed, her face going bright pink as she took little steps backwards. Eclipsa could break free at any moment; and she could die! Poor Meteorine must've not known she was conned into the deal.

"Yes, have you not seen my tapestry? Star showed it to me and I must say, they really captured my husband's ruggedness," Eclipsa commented dreamily. She couldn't wait to leave this place and see her beloved once again. Moon nodded, she had seen it; it was in the Royal Butterfly room (in private, she and Meteorine called it the Grandma room).

"Eww," whispered Moon. She never gained a little sympathy for monsters and thought they got what deserved, even after hearing Eclipsa's stories of equality. They deserved dirt anyhow. A monster and Mewman marrying seemed unacceptable in her opinion. All the stories she read showed monsters as horrific beasts. "Well… how come we have control over our 'monster genes?'?"

"Before I was crystallised," Eclipsa started. The ground rumbled, making Moon grab the bottom of the crystal for stability. The two Butterflies looked around; Moon in fear and Eclipsa in pride. "But after I married my monster love, I had a daughter. She was always bullied by the Mewmans for being part monster; even though she was the heiress… she talked with me about it and always was very sad. When the time came for her to receive the wand, the Butterfly elders had disagreed, calling her poison and degrading her because of her monster genes," she explained glumly, she always hated discussing this.

"What was her name?" Moon inquired, realising she could have researched this queen before.

"Galaxia Butterfly, you wouldn't have found her in any books… you would've hardly found me in any. We were skipped; my mother also did not have that much on her after I remarried. They took off some details about her," Eclipsa added, "just to get back at me… just for revenge…"

"They?"

"Moon, you ask too many questions!" Eclipsa yelled angrily, "The Book updaters… they are under the Butterfly elders, who decide what goes into the book."

"What happened to Galaxia?" she asked, ignoring Eclipsa's angry outburst. If she was a mother, she would've been emotional, but she's just a kid. It was then she noticed silent, glistening tears pouring slowly out of Eclipsa's glowing eyes.

"Well, she got my genes to manipulate magic perfectly," she begun, her voice still clear even though she was crying. "She learned all by herself how to close the monster gene, to stop it from functioning. She did this at fourteen, and wanted to still become queen. She told me she was going to carry on my wish to get equality."

"That was good, right?" Moon prodded as Eclipsa wiped the tears that kept falling.

"The Elders forbade her from ever receiving the wand. She trained almost as hard as your sister did, and she was always with her Butterfly side. She practically shunned her monster half in favour of the throne and she got nothing! I thought it was unfair anyhow and gave her the wand when she had her daughter. The Elders immediately sentenced her to death because she wasn't a 'pure Butterfly.' What is a 'pure Butterfly' anyway? Unless they wanted us to somehow have male Butterflies and incestuous marriages, which aren't my cup of tea… I don't see what it is."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Moon whispered as she didn't know what to say. Eclipsa wasn't as cool and calm as she thought. She was crazy and upset about her late daughter.

"Her death wish before they decapitated her was for her daughter to never have this fate and used the wand to magically seal your monster genes shut so that none of her descendants could unlock it. The elders made me sit in front of the crowd, magically chained to watch my daughter die, her blood sprayed on me… they didn't even allow her father see her one final time," Eclipsa said, "But I came before her and unlocked it for Meteorine. The elders need to see that there is no way of suppressing it, what's done is done and they have to accept it. When I break free, I'll show them. I'll show them I never killed her… I never signed her death wish… I'll show all of them true power. I would not have cared if they just crystallised me because I married my love but to kill the symbol and embodiment of it is different."

"But how do you still have power?" Moon asked, blinking rapidly. Who would have known that the Butterfly Elders used to practically be murderers? The ground stilled finally and little pebbles flew everywhere.

"Well," Eclipsa coughed out, recovering from her miserable memories, "I manifested all my power in the Snookers bars so that when I ever am free, I can eat and my magic will taste good. Magic is really nasty when eaten raw. Pass me one, please."

"You can eat magic, that's so weird!" Moon commented, unsure of what to feel about that. She handed her the Snookers bar and she thought about Meteorine eating raw magic. She wondered how she was holding up with Mina. From the rumbles and screaming, she would say pretty well.

"Yes, anyway, no one eats Snookers anymore, and I only put them in that particular vending machine," she added as she munched happily. "So… are you going to check what happens to your sister?"

"I'm staying here to see if you actually do break out," she answered, even though she really wanted to see what would happen to Meteorine. "I'm staying put!"

"Alright then," she sighed.

Moon took a long, hard look at Eclipsa while they were both silent. Before, she was only seen as a disobedient rebel teen doing things to aggravate everyone. Now, Moon could see her analytical abilities. She knew Eclipsa had thought long and hard about her plan and just needed a catalyst to kick-start it. She realised Eclipsa was persuasive enough to make majority of people listen to her. She also noticed how her entire plan was just for revenge on killing her daughter, and for mistreating monsters. She hadn't thought about monsters in many lights like this, ever.

Eclipsa glanced back at Moon, regarding her silently. She could see how she already had a good magical build up. She also saw her personality fluctuations- an imbalance between a dutiful princess and a fun-loving teen. Poor child. As a witness to their interactions, she could conclude Moon was very close to her big sister but did not share the same views as her. Not enough empathy in her.

"Trust me," Eclipsa spoke through her chews of tasty chocolate. "You do want to see Meteorine… the outcome might not be that… pleasant." She hinted with a shrug. She knew what was going on anyway.

Moon whipped out of her thoughts swiftly. The only thing on her mind was 'Meteorine… unpleasant… outcome,' so she instantly pondered on the ending of the battle between Mina and her.

00000000000000000000000

"What is that?!" one of the elders wailed as she pointed accusingly at Meteorine. Moon suddenly burst in and stared in her general direction. The frightened screams did not hint anything to her. She looked briefly at her mother's face.

Comet's eyes were very concentrated as she scanned the scene unfolding before her. Moon followed her sight trail to clearly see the object disrupting everything. She finally noticed Meteorine and took her in.

This was what Eclipsa was talking about.

Meteorine wasn't Meteorine anymore. Her salmon skin glistened as she slowly raised her six arms to uncover her face. Butterfly wings pushed out of her back before getting bigger and scarier. A cute long tail whipped out from under her dress. This was what monster gene did to Butterflies. It made them into some kind of hybrid. Mina hated any form of monsters.

The Meteorine in front of Moon looked so unnatural and out of place in the kingdom. Even with her big size, her eyes peered around nervously as she was insulted by the elders and Mina. Moon before meeting Eclipsa would have joined them and snorted with disgust, because monsters used to be disgusting creatures that existing to wreak havoc but now… she didn't know anymore.

"Well… you can't be the princess if you're a monster!" Mina screeched as she reverted to her normal form. "I refuse to fight this creature in the royal stadium where Solaria once stood! I forbid it!" she whined and stomped her foot like a kid. "You must be an impostor! AN IMPOSTOR! Why else do you have rough pink skin with yellow eyes? You look like Eclipsa's hubby!"

The elders fell silent and the High Commission looked wearily at Mina. She was brought into the royal business during the time of Solaria since her dimension was long ago destroyed by monsters. This was her biggest drive to kill all living monsters. She didn't know much about Eclipsa except information she was told.

"I'm not an impostor!" Mina replied after being quiet for so long. She raised her wand with one of her six arms, "Fight me! We're not done!"

"Get the wand off her!" Mina instructed, "The battle is done! I won by default!" she raised her arms up and walked towards the audience. She wouldn't touch a monster right now. The Queen forbade ruthless fighting in specific parts of the castle.

Moon crept up to Meteorine, who was huffing and puffing. "Hey, sis, can I just have the wand, please?" No matter what Eclipsa said, Moon still believed most monsters were big and bad with big and bad tempers.

Meteorine glanced at her before looking at the elders. They were in some discussion with their mother. Moon followed her big sister's sight line and noticed this too. She was almost immediately heartbroken. Didn't Eclipsa think something like this would happen? Meteorine's rights were at stake.

"We tried to hide this from the world," some tall elder sighed. "But, it's out now so we've made a decision," she brought out a little scroll and opened it. She put on her Mewman special glass and read, "Princess Meteorine Butterfly, elder daughter of Comet Butterfly, you have breached the unspoken Butterfly Act added in A.E. This comes with the punishment as the sole heiress to the Butterfly throne and heirloom. You will be stripped off of these and they will be passed unto the next in line, Princess Moon Butterfly, younger daughter of Comet Butterfly."

Meteorine's rights were stolen from her, just like that. She sunk to her knees and slowly changed back to her normal self- all her enhancements shrunk back into her skin. She stared at her lovely mother, who had tears in her eyes already and was standing far away from everyone else. she took her time to see everyone's faces; the elders all had disappointed, disgusted looks, the Magic High was solemn, Mina looked a bit guilty and jumpy, Glossaryck had disappeared and Moon… she was emotionless.

"Please hand over the Butterfly heirloom to Moon, the rightful heir to the throne," the elder added. The others nodded in agreement.

Meteorine didn't blink. She didn't move. She didn't know what to do. Everything she dreamed of and worked hard for was gone. She worked harder than anyone to be a good queen and now she wasn't going to have the chance. She knew Moon was more magically gifted, and she knew that she had surpassed her before. Even with Eclipsa's aid, she worked almost non stop. It wasn't fair at all. What they were doing now wasn't fair, what they did to Eclipsa wasn't fair, what they do to monsters wasn't fair. Nothing was fair with them.

She finally made up her mind and handed the wand to Moon without a single word uttered. A flicker of worry passed in Moon's eyes as she collected the wand. Why wasn't Moon objecting? She knew that she couldn't back out of being the heir, she knew it wasn't fair… what was she trying to do? Or maybe it was her plan ever since they met Eclipsa, to backstab her and get all the power.

Why did she even agree to the deal? Eclipsa had told her a lot of things would be at stake if she was to take the deal, well, she implied it.

The wand transformed to something that fit Moon perfectly.

Moon didn't like this at all. Meteorine turned away to dash out of the door when she grabbed her hand. "I'm going to say the Whispering Spell, you need to move away as far as possible so you won't be trapped in it," Moon whispered. Meteorine shrugged, the Whispering Spell would break the main part of the wand and no matter what Moon did with it, her rights would still be lesser than any royal's.

She performed the spell and a surge of green magi sky rocketed into the ceiling. Hekapoo opened a portal and led everyone out, while the sisters adamantly refused to go. The portal was left open for them to hop through in case things got very bad.

Luckily it didn't. And Moon quickly passed a half ot the crystal to Meteorine before she was dismissed by the elders. "Moon, why did you do that?" Comet asked her, checking if her daughter was alright, "Did Meteorine get injured?" she asked further, looking straight at the only exit in the arena.

"Nothing bad happened, I just wanted to test the collateral damage made by the Spell, which is ironic because it's done in whispers," Moon replied as nonchalantly as she could. She even shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

Corona appeared and gushed, "Oh! She's a smart one already! She's going to be a proper lady-like Queen, I can see it!" But no one paid her attention because they were surrounding Rhombulus, who looked in pain.

"Rhombulus, what's wrong?" Hekapoo and Glossaryck, who finally came back, asked.

"I don't feel very good right now," Rhombulus sighed as he clutched his head. "It's like something bad is going to happen real soon."

00000000000000000000000

Meteorine crept down the all-too-familiar set of stairs. She peered around and noticed liquid on the floor. She kept walking and stepped on something that felt similar to glass stab her foot. "Ow," she hissed as she hopped on a spot, "Eclipsa, are you okay?" she called out and heard her repeating echo. "HELLO?!" She yelled.

"Geez, Star, you can be so loud," Eclipsa replied from behind her. Meteorine screamed and hugged herself. "Hey, guess what? I'm free."

"You didn't let me guess," Meteorine pouted. "Your dress has some crystals and water on it."

"I know," Eclipsa said waving her purple hand to show that she didn't care. "How did the fight go?"

"Horrible, I lost everything," Meteorine grunted and crossed her arms, "The elders made Moon future queen." Eclipsa wasn't surprised at this, she expected it to happen. She hoped that this could be reversed soon enough, her descendant was devastated.

"Hmm," was all Eclipsa replied with.

"She will be a good queen, no doubt," Meteorine babbled, "But I won't give up! I think I have a chance to get it back! She gave me half of the important thingy on the wand!"

"Huh," she replied. She was wrong about Moon, maybe there was enough empathy in her.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Happy new month, guys! I know I said I had it all planned out, I just don't have any reasonable excuse for not writing expect for the fact that I've not been writing. I'm thinking of changing my username.

CutePichu65


	8. Sacred Bonds Matter

Sacred Bonds Matter

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Moon stretched her tired arm out and flexed her fingers. Who knew wand training was so stressful? Meteorine did and she made it look somewhat effortless most of the time. Glossaryck wasn't taking the switch too well. Speaking of her sister, Moon had noticed that she had become more reserved over a short period.

She knew it had to do with her inheriting the wand. It had been a week since then, a whole week to her birthday too. Now it won't be seen as extravagantly special but just another passing birthday. Moon still felt guilty when she stared at the wand long enough. She wasn't even using the training wand as well.

She also knew Meteorine spent most of her time with Eclipsa now. She hadn't seen Eclipsa for a while, and she thought that she was bluffing about that whole 'escaping' thing. Her story was very believable yet Moon couldn't completely trust the ancient queen.

She fingered the wand's empty half of the crystal. Moon hoped what she had done could repair her straining relationship with her sister. Her mother was always out now, as the bright skies of Mewni were gradually being stained by the poisonous red air. The monsters were attacking the furthest area of Mewni away from the castle. They were obviously causing critical damage for her mother to be out all the time.

This must have been why she still had the actual wand and why the other half wasn't being looked for.

So many things to contemplate. There was a time when she eavesdropped on a conversation the Magic High, her mother and Glossaryck were having about the monsters. She'd heard a random candy name amongst this, Caramel or Truffle or something along the lines of that. She heard some were a huge threat to the peace treaty to be signed.

00000000000000000000000

"I'm very bored," Meteorine sighed as she pulled her puffy hair. Her eyes followed Eclipsa's movements. She had been walking to and fro for a while now, "Are you going to teach me more spells?"

Eclipsa was holding half of the crystal of the Butterfly wand. Her finger was at her lips and she stopped, finally, "I'm going to let you in on a very dark spell but you should never use it unless you want to suffer grief for all eternity."

"Then why teach me this spell?"

"All knowledge is good knowledge, Star," she smiled as she tapped her temple. "Anyway, it's sort of a mind tricking spell. In summary, two or more people need to plan to use this spell and it depends on what you're going to do with it."

Meteorine was confused, she stopped yanking her hair and stood up. "I don't get it. Give an example please," she asked as she dusted herself.

Eclipsa shrugged and summoned a Snookers bar. "Okay. So, let's say you wanted to give some one more life from yours," Meteorine raised her eyebrow at this, "you both say the spell in a certain way and it happens. But it really is just a mind trick, making you believe they're living longer but in reality you're just going to die before them."

"But… is there an actual spell that increases your life span, though?" Meteorine asked hopefully. Eclipsa chuckled at her beaming eyes and shook her head. Of course there wasn't.

"No but this kind of eases up the mind. You only suffer grief if you discover the trick…" Eclipsa sighed.

"Have you ever discovered a trick before?"

"Yes."

That was unexpected but Meteorine didn't push further than that. With the way Eclipsa was shivering, she didn't want to know anymore. But it seemed so sad, the way her eyes looked broken.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Meteorine suggested, widening her arms to signify a hug. She sat up properly and gazed at Eclipsa, who sniffled.

"Yes, if I may?" and her great great great great something granddaughter nodded.

00000000000000000000000

Moon was thinking of having a little magical theme. "Eclipsa's dark magic thing is cool, and Mum's spells have those poetic insinuations… I wonder what mine could have…"

A loud explosion and the nauseating smell of smoke clouded her brain. She coughed loudly and beat her chest. Her room door burst open and a dozen Mewman guards marched in. She collapsed onto the ground, still coughing and her big blue eyes watering. "Princess Moon!" they all simultaneously yelled and huddled around her.

She had no idea what was going on. "Everyone… ahem, move out!" a shrill voice vibrated through the air. It was none other than the warrior, Mina Loveberry. "Oh, Princess Moon?! Get her to the safety room, NOW!"

A window smashed and a huge rock demolished Moon's desk. She stared in horror as everyone froze. Mina recognising this, screamed, "GET BACK NOW!" then leapt and used her mighty strength to shove the people out of the way. The rock popped, covering everything in black soot.

They started murmuring their complaints before glancing at Mina, who got covered by it as well. They turned and all started running to the safety room, with Princess Moon in the middle with Mina, who shook off the soot as she sped. "Mina? What's going on?"

Another window crack, and the second in command of the group ordered to go another way. They were heading down the route through the kitchen. "The monsters are attacking us!" she growled angrily as she flipped over a neatly arranged row of broken glass. "Why would they?! The peace treaty was just about to be signed!" she ranted.

A lot of things were getting destroyed as she looked around. This attack seemed huge, "Where's Meteorine?" Mina asked, Moon noticed how she didn't add the 'Princess' title to her name. She really had lost everything. But regardless of that, where was she?

…Obviously with Eclipsa!

00000000000000000000000

Eclipsa and Meteorine were silently watching the magic crystal ball the former Queen brought up as she as she finished narrating.

"So that's what it does… Would you have preferred to have never used the spell in the first place?" Meteorine asked quietly.

"Yes… I wish I never made it, but I felt somewhat better when I first used it, which is why I'm going to teach it to you."

No matter how sad it was, what she just said didn't make any sense. "That doesn't make sense at all!" Meteorine exclaimed, flailing her arms.

"Look, just let me pass this knowledge to you," Eclipsa argued desperately and Meteorine huffed in reply. Eclipsa was always about to burst with some kind of emotion.

"Ok, ok, just please let's cheer up afterwards," Meteorine prompted as she leaned in. Eclipsa looked surprised and confused before realising that she wanted it to be whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes and whispered it to her, even though there was no one else present in the room.

Meteorine listened with rapt attention. Before this day, when Eclipsa had spoken about this spell vaguely, she told her that they required the ultimate precision, which meant that they had to be said correctly and aimed the right way or else there were Grave Consequences. The 'Grave Consequences' phrase made it sound so dramatic.

The ground rumbled and they separated from their close position. Eclipsa activated her shield and Meteorine watched, speechless, as the materials were coming apart. What was going on? "Oh dear," Eclipsa blinked and put her hand near her mouth, "We're being attacked…"

The princess was scared. Never in her entire lifetime was the Butterfly Castle attacked. That was why her mother went out a lot, to preserve peace. "Mum…" she managed to squeak. Eclipsa glanced back at her and then her cheek marks glowed.

00000000000000000000000

"They're probably here for their Monster queen," Hekapoo mumbled under her breath, folding her arms across her chest. She was slouching on the table next to the wall. Some people approved of her comment. The room was a bit full, so everything could be heard, no matter how quietly done.

"No, no! How would they have known if Meteorine was a monster anyway?! There must be a spy!" Mina objected, and then lowered her voice, "Not to point fingers, but, I think the diamond-ding dong, Rhombulus is the spy..."

"How can I be the spy when you actually have a _monste_ r form?" Rhombulus countered, "She who points the finger first, uh, did it anyway!" he yelled and pointed his snake arm at her. The two arms hissed in agreement.

"You _know_ how I got that form!" Mina screamed, "But how did Meteorine get hers?!" and the room went dead silent. Out of the whole High Commission, Mina Loveberry was the newest and the least filled in. She was fed all the rumours about Eclipsa but had her personal reason for hating monsters.

Finally, the Queen, Glossaryck and Lekmet entered the room, with what seemed like all the tranquillity in the world. "Is everyone uninjured?" the Queen asked, because it was obvious some people were traumatised by the attack. Luckily, no one was injured.

"Mum!" Moon yelled and sped up to her, to tackle her in a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright! Have you seen Meteorine?" Moon asked with hope. It was very unsafe outside the safety room right then and her sister wasn't anywhere.

"I thought she was here," her mother replied, surprised and immediately turned around. "I'm going to find her." She said as she went into her Mewberty form and flew out through the entrance.

"Please be safe…" Moon recited. Each time she repeated the statement, the more dread she felt. That is, until a loud noise was made and the ground wobbled hazardously.

00000000000000000000000

"Whoa…" Meteorine gasped as she stared at the things suspended in the air. She peered to her left, to see beautiful, deep and black wine wings covering her. Eclipsa, in her semi-Mewberty form, was taking deep breaths before regaining her composure and returning to her Mewman form.

"I haven't used that in a long time," she admitted, chuckling slightly before offering a purple stained hand. "Come along, Star."

They were about to leave when the Queen fluttered in, with her Mewberty form, scanning determinedly for her daughter. But before her eyes settled on her beloved daughter, they took in one of her old grandmas. "Eclipsa?!" she screeched in shock and anger.

"Hey, Comet," Eclipsa greeted awkwardly and did a little wave while holding Meteorine in other hand. The recipient of that comment had her mouth opened widely as she looked at her daughter.

"At least you two are alright," she sighed, sending a look that meant 'We'll talk about this later' to her daughter. She landed in front of the two and turned to the older woman. "I need to talk to you, Eclipsa," she said, her voice showing that it was serious and all-business. Meteorine's eyes looked between them nervously. She kind of hoped it wouldn't be about her monster form but that seemed inevitable. "I'm going to teleport you to the safety room."

"But-"

"It's safe there," Comet replied sternly and performed her teleportation spell. "Terrific Transport Teleportation!" she said and Meteorine popped from that room to the safety room.

"I knew Rhombulus should've let you move in with him," Comet muttered as she eyed her ancestor warily. "How come you have so much magic to do that?" she asked, pointing upwards to the things that could fall at any time. "You've been crystallised for so many years… and how are you free?!"

"That's not how you say hello to your favourite ancestor. Your skin tone is looking as beautiful as ever," she pinched her cheek, "If only us other Butterflies could get it naturally. You produced the cutest kids, so different yet so alike too…" she smiled at her.

"Mm, we're under attack by some monsters and I can't understand why. The peace treaty was about to be signed too but now it's on hold." Comet explained, disappointed. She really hoped that this feud between Mewmen and monsters could finally be put to rest.

"Do you remember when your mother came to me, when you were just a baby?" Eclipsa asked, still smiling. She also didn't know why the monsters were attacking, but she was sure they had a legitimate reason for it.

"That's the only memory of you that I have; the rest were dreams," she said. "You always asked this in the dreams too."

"Well, yeah… but your mother is the only one who knew everything before she died, I told her everything," Eclipsa added. "Celena was the most trustworthy Butterfly to have ever lived; it was a shame what the High Commission did to her."

"…Huh?"

"You see, they- wait, look out!" Eclipsa commanded as she moved away. Comet caught on and jumped backwards.

"Good afternoon, Butterflies," a deep voice greeted and from the sandy smoke, Toffee stepped out and looked at the damage he had caused. Comet's hand clenched angrily as she looked him in the eye. "Queen Comet," he nodded towards her, "Not over his death I see. Still grieving over your lost husband, as usual?"

Comet did not reply to that but asked in return, "What are _you_ here for?"

"Just doing something for an old friend," Toffee answered easily, brushing his uniform. "You know how that's like." The statement was directed towards Eclipsa more than the Queen. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

00000000000000000000000

Meteorine opened her eyes slowly and realised she was in the safety room; all around her were familiar faces. The ones who looked down on her because of her monster genes were the ones she noticed first. Then the gleam of the wand caught her eye and she finally her sister filled her view.

"Where's Mum?" Moon asked, approaching her big sister cautiously.

Meteorine was still eying the High Commission before fully registering the question asked. "With Eclipsa," she answered nonchalantly, "I think they're discussing these," she said and showed off her ominously glowing veins. It was like she forgot about the big secret she had.

The High Commission gasped collectively. "That's probably what led the monsters to their queen!" Hekapoo accused, her eyes burned brightly at the new found evidence. She sat up and glared furiously in Meteorine's direction, scrutinizing her veins. If only her eyes could set things on fire, Meteorine would've been a pile of ashes.

"She's the queen you were talking about?!" Omnitraxus wondered aloud.

"If anything, I thought you were talking about Eclipsa," Glossaryck shrugged and did a mid-air cartwheel while Lekmet bleated in agreement.

"Throughout time space, Eclipsa was the only queen recorded to have gained fame amongst monsters," Omnitraxus recited from memory (or he could have opened a time portal to tell, but no one would know because he was only in the safety room in crystal ball form).

"So, Eclipsa is awake… That's not good," Hekapoo stated, looking at her nails. She stared out of the tiny window to see the blood red sky, she then added. "It looks like a war is brewing, that's also not good…"

Panicked crying and wails erupted from that statement. "Mewni isn't ready for war!"

"My children!"

"I shouldn't have become a citizen of this place!"

"ENOUGH!" The Butterfly princess both shouted, after hearing enough of the worried cries of their people. They looked at each other briefly before looking back at one of their future subjects. Meteorine scrambled unto the table Hekapoo was lounging lazily against. She moved off of it and stood in front of her.

"There won't be a war; this is just a slip up!" Meteorine said, waving her arms around to calm the Mewmen down. "Mum has everything under control!"

"It'll take weeks to rebuild this castle!" someone whined from the back.

"I've lost my home to the attack," another person hiccupped.

"We'll work together, then," Moon added, nodding at her sister before climbing unto the table to stand by her. "And if it is a war, it will be the last. The future generations won't have to lose things like we have lost! We just need to stay calm and do our best! We're not even sure if there will be a war from this!"

"The peace treaty hasn't been officially called off, so this could be a sign of rebellious groups! We can combat _them_ , just like how we got rid of the worst ones in Mewni." Meteorine explained.

"If it is a war, we'll destroy the monsters!" Moon shouted, raising one arm up, "so that they don't try this again!" Mina looked up, a smirk slowly forming on her face as she slowly clapped. "We have to end this once and for all; maybe when I become Queen we will go into war to completely obliterate them! They can't keep messing everything up!" Cheers replied her speech. Her eyes flashed, and her mouth was set in a firm frown.

"Or, we don't waste our resources by going into war, and treat this reasonably," Meteorine suggested, hands on her hips. "We could just carry on our lives and have the peace treaty signed. If it is breached, we follow protocol. Monsters deserve chances like we do!"

"Not when they keep screwing it up, when I become Queen-"

"You won't be a good Queen if you don't give everyone chances that they deserve! Which is why when I become Queen-"

"You don't have any chance of being a Queen!" Moon screeched angrily. Meteorine hissed and lunged at her sister. They wrestled on the table, pulling each other's hair and throwing punches before falling to the floor.

"GUYS! GUYS! STOP!" Mina yelled as she watched them fight. She wanted to route for the pure blood Butterfly but the monster Butterfly was showing some resolve. Hekapoo and Mina grabbed unto Moon and dragged her back, just as how Rhombulus pulled Meteorine off Moon.

These sister fights were rare and always got ugly very fast.

"Right! Right!" Moon huffed rapidly; she pulled her arms to her body and out of Hekapoo and Mina's grasps. "You don't have any chance of EVER being a Queen! You know why?! Because YOU were stupid enough to listen to Eclipsa! It's because YOU can't man up and see reality! It's because YOU don't know ANYTHING about history!" She got up on the table and took her steps towards her sister and knelt in front of her with her hands crossed. "It's because you are just a burnt out Star who can't see the light anymore, poisoned by the darkness that is Eclipsa and the belief that monsters won't turn their backs on us. But they will, it's inevitable. It's who they are, that's why they're monsters." Her eyes were slits.

She scanned her sister, who glared in returned. "What do you know? You may have read it in the books but I have seen it. LIVED it." She spat, and Rhombulus slowly let her go. He felt guilty. The other members of the High Commission had blank faces. Glossaryck shook his head in pity; it was a sad thing to see, really. Her arms rested on her knees. "Even for the few minutes I lived it, I felt the hate from others surging past my head… the blood they wanted to see run… my blood… Why would monsters ever feel welcome here, if we keep judging… why wouldn't they want revenge… But that's not what I'm striving for, I want PEACE. PEACE EVERYWHERE!" she barked, in her crouched position. "If you can't see that as a goal, and respect something that should be achieved, you may be a Queen but you will NEVER be a good person."

Moon stopped scanning her sister, her arms drooped and her eyes glistened. _NEVER be a good person…_ Her mouth opened slightly and her eyebrows rose. She looked regretful, and the two had struck some nerves. Meteorine stopped ranting and sighed. Her angry look dropped and she brought her arms around her baby sister. "Please respect my wishes, sis, if you can't, you won't be a good sister…" Meteorine whispered into her ear. Moon's glistening eyes let out silent tears. Her sister rubbed circles on her back, in a soothing pattern.

Moon had always been the crier between the two. And Meteorine was usually the comforter.

00000000000000000000000

"My friend sends his love, Queen Eclipsa," Toffee said, "I hope it will be enough before the journey back." He grabbed her arm.

Eclipsa stared, with her mouth open, "He is still alive?" she asked, shocked.

"Who?" Comet interrupted, shaking her head in wonder.

"Her monster lover," Toffee answered. "Yes, he is. We really only came to retrieve her. What your people have done to us has corrupted us emotionally and we believe she can set us free." He glanced at Eclipsa, who was looking up at the hole his entrance made. "I'm only the general in his army of monsters and he would have killed everything to get her back."

"How did he know though?" Comet asked, placing a hand on Eclipsa to stop her from floating away.

"He kept telling me about how their connection was strong enough for him to sense her, dimensions away," Toffee sighed, rolling his eyes, "He told a lot of us a lot of things about Eclipsa. Some things we didn't want to know, as well. You will set us free, from his loving rambles too."

Eclipsa melted and had a soft smile on her face. Her cheeks slowly flared in a deep pink colour. She was about to float away, "I miss him," she said softly. "I miss her too…"

Comet felt sorry for her relative and really wished she could go off with her husband. She wished she could do this but the Magic High Commission would kill her if she did and she'd lose the throne. Mewni came first, and she was so close to attaining peace with the monsters, something Eclipsa would understand.

"I know you do, Eclipsa," Comet said slowly, rubbing Eclipsa's arms to catch her attention. She looked up at her, with innocence in her eyes, which no one knew she still had. This was going to hurt. "But… I can't let you go." Comet gave her judgement. And in reply, she whimpered. _She whimpered._ _ **THE QUEEN OF DARKNESS WHIMPERED.**_

Toffee's grip hardened, he wasn't failing this mission and going back to a lovesick-for-over-300-years king. He wasn't going to endure more years of his babbles anymore. "Why?"

"She has committed crimes against Mewmanity, according to the Commission, I can't just let her go," Comet stated.

Eclipsa pulled her arms from their holds and folded them. "I know you won't let him come here. He won't fit in here. And I don't think they know I'm awake unless Meteorine or Moon says something… Crimes against Mewmanity really means following your heart, doesn't it? Didn't they commit real crimes against everything by having my daughter slaughtered?!" she yelled, shaking. And the rubble that was suspended in the air fell.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Thank you, people who read this story. Please leave a review (but regardless, I'm going to update anyway because I like breaking away from the romance stories).

Can't write action stuff or emotional things to save my life.

Also, do you guys want to know when Eclipsa used the spell she was telling Meteorine about? (You probably don't). I could publish it when I am done with this series.

CutePichu65


	9. Toffee's Impact

Toffee's Impact

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The thick layer of smoke cleared slightly, Comet slowly rose back on her feet. The basement was in chaos but not fully destroyed; there were just a lot of piles of rubble on the ground and ominous cracks forming on the floor and walls. She couldn't even see Eclipsa or Toffee.

Coughing lightly, she placed herself on one of the fallen things and rested her head in her arms. No other attacks had come forward yet, which meant Toffee was actually here for Eclipsa. This lead to so many questions like, "How did they know she was out?" or "How is her lover still alive?" and etc.

As she thought deeply, she realised Eclipsa was powered by her emotions, and she was pretty emotional when she said no to seeing her husband. Comet concluded that Eclipsa had just smashed the basement with the floating objects as a distraction so she could flee to find her love. "Clever grandma," Comet whispered, tapping her chin. "But you don't know where he was crystallised exactly because you were crystallised first, unless Toffee left with you."

A spear created a sharp stab in the air as it crushed the messy pile next to the Queen. Comet leapt out of the way to notice Toffee gripping the weapon with a killing intent. "It's a real shame you're going to die this way… fun fact; I used this spear before I killed your husband, it's nice to go with tradition sometimes."

"Where's Eclipsa?" Comet asked calmly. Her brown eyes looked unbothered by the statement as she had evaded death by the hands of Toffee easily a couple of times. Also, she was a very powerful in her own rights.

Toffee gazed at her evenly, "I do not know," he answered and spun the spear, "and because of that, I'll have to end your life." Comet stood up, fuchsia magic pooling in her arms, Toffee knew not to underestimate her but he also knew that she kept forgetting that he was immortal.

"I will not let you tamper with law anymore," Comet muttered darkly and Toffee lunged at her.

0000000000000000000

"Didn't think this through," she sighed to herself as she wandered aimlessly towards the bombed fields. She had no idea of where to go but she kept walking, tiredly. Eclipsa felt like there was something urging her to keep going, in her mind. Maybe she was going crazy, after all, when the things in the air fell, she didn't escape unharmed.

She touched her bruised arms and cheeks as she halted. "I can't go on like this… I have to go back," she stated aloud, tears forming in her eyes. She was so close to seeing her love again, too! But it didn't feel right leaving her family like that, in danger. "I'll come back, I promise," she promised to herself and to her love before turning back to where she came from.

0000000000000000000

"Poisonberry Pollution Puffs!" Comet screeched as she flew upwards in her full Butterfly form. Toxic purple gas spewed out of her antennae to thickly coat the battleground. Toffee looked up at her, trying to not breathe it in, and his eyes watered. He aimed acidic spit at her and cancelled out the puffs.

The Queen fluttered down, her six arms ready to attack with another spell but Toffee dove at her. He used the tip of the spear to slice of a bit of her wing. Comet swiftly turned to this and aimed a polka-dot beam at Toffee, only to get a part of his tail. It hardened and stuck him in place.

Toffee was unbothered by this as he turned and chewed his tail out. Despite this being a serious battle, Comet couldn't help but be disgusted by his action. She recovered quickly with a "Cutlery Slice!" and different types of sharp utensils with butterfly markings advanced in synchrony towards the lizard with the added fury of the Queen Butterfly. With his spear, he deflected all of them but not without difficulty because Comet launched another barrage.

"Culinary Beatdown!" she yelled as little butterflies appeared and made a giant pot. More butterflies made a spoon and various Mewmen ingredients. Toffee knew this spell well, as he encountered it several times. Even with this, it was never predictable but there was a narrow defence to it. He just needed to perform it before the spell was complete.

He hid behind a few fallen rocks and fixed up a little shelter with layers on it. It didn't matter that he couldn't breathe properly. "Hyaaaaa!" Comet screamed as she controlled the pot to dump the broth it made all over the shelter. The cream coloured broth acted like an acid and began to melt the first two layers of rocks. Toffee was glad for the rock structure on Mewni because they weren't as weak as the earthen ones.

The spoon came afterwards, patting down on the shelter like a baby playing with its soup. Toffee could tell Comet was having a bit of fun. He growled angrily as he wasn't being taken seriously, she had just made him fail a mission. The spoon finally came down for the last time, creating a huge-scale explosion that blew up the shelter. Toffee was becoming ash and the ground was breaking apart.

Comet was happy that this would be the final battle, so she returned to her normal form. Immediately when her feet touched the ground she tumbled downward; six feet under seven feet underground. She landed safely though, her wings sprouting out just in time. She laughed at the intensity of it all, hands shaking on her hips too. "Heh… hehe… haaa…"

A gigantic boulder crushed her right side. She screamed as she could see her Mewmen blood start running. It wasn't even the end, as she sighted more things were coming towards her. The castle was coming apart! And she was stuck 13 feet under! In a last effort, Comet's left side went full Butterfly to push of and break the boulder. "Freezer Hailstorm!" she said loudly. Very cold icebergs shot out from her finger tips and froze the items midair. Then they self destructed, making it rain icicles. Comet huffed and squeezed her right arm. Her Butterfly form wasn't complete, as she only had four arms, three on her left and one on her right. She needed to heal.

Toffee had also fallen and suffered some injuries and broken bones. Unlike Mewmen and monsters, reptilians could heal very quickly and were immortal. He was a-okay after a moment, just lightly coughing and scanning around for his target. He spotted the Queen, breathing heavily and propped against the wall. Target acquired.

0000000000000000000

The rumble and deafening noise of destruction echoed throughout the safety room. "That's it, mum's taking too long!" Meteorine announced, standing up from her sitting position. "It's a hazard out there."

"I say we go search for her!" Moon piped up, her fist raised in determination and sparkles in her baby blue eyes.

"Let's goooo!" they both exclaimed and made a run for the exit.

"If you think we're going to let you go, you're hallucinating," Hekapoo said with a straight face. Her clones were escorting the sulky princesses back to their positions. "But that's a good idea, though," said one of the clones and the other nodded.

"No…space…Heka…" said the people who were squished because of the limited space and extra appearance of her clones. She apologised and the two vanished with a poof. The ground rumbled once more.

"If we're going to do that, we're going to need the coolest peeps to go," Mina calculated, "And I think the princesses should stay with their people." The princesses sulked harder, "I think, Hekapoo, Lekmet, Omnitraxus and Rhombulus should go."

"You aren't nominating yourself? That's a surprise," Hekapoo said, coolly but shocked.

Rhombulus looked confused at Mina, as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, I guess you realised you aren't cool." He commented.

Mina scrunched up her face and barked, "Hmm! It's because I know this has to be done carefully, ya ding dong! Being with you guys will definitely set me off! Just like now!" she explained and ranted in the same answer. She quietened down and said emotionlessly, "I wasn't even going to include your cry-baby self, Rhombuloser." She huffed as Rhombulus folded his arms too.

"Enough of your childish behaviour," Omnitraxus said, "Queen Comet's life is at risk the more time we waste." He told them, "I'll meet you there, there's some dimensional traffic where I am." He said before the crystal ball went off.

Moon rolled her eyes, "Of course he'd say something time related," she muttered. She looked at her pouty big sister. "Psst, Meteorine, I have an idea to get to follow them."

Hekapoo tore up a portal and looked over at the remainder of the High Commission, "Make sure they stay put. We don't want them following us or anything." She eyed the two girls cautiously. Lekmet bleated 'goodbye' before stepping through the portal. Rhombulus stepped through after him and Hekapoo finally. The portal closed.

"Do you guys wanna follow them?" Mina asked immediately, smirking with squinted eyes. The citizens gasped at the boldness she had just executed. "Oh, mind your businesses!" she commanded all of them and most looked away. "I'm sure Glossaryck doesn't have anything against letting you follow them. Plus it's boring in here!" Mina whined in her Loveberry fashion.

"No I do not mind, but I have to warn you," Glossaryck answered, "You could be scarred forever and ever and ever…" He wiggled his twelve fingers in all seriousness to add to the effect. "Things will definitely change."

"There you have it, we can go!" Mina exclaimed, not thinking about what Glossaryck had just said. "I know you're itching to go!"

"Hmm," Moon pondered, "I'm a bit scared now, but I want to see mum!" Moon nodded with her thumbs up as she moved towards the warrior.

Meteorine was already next to Mina, scratching her veined arms slightly. "Now what?"

"Away…" Mina began, smiling, "…we…" she leapt into the air and transformed, "…go!" she yelled deeply as she scooped the two girls in her arms and calmly walked out the door.

0000000000000000000

Eclipsa slowed her steps down as she descended what was once the basement where she was crystallised and kept. She hadn't been gone _that_ long, had she? Pursing her lips, Eclipsa advanced forward, the area getting darker the deeper she went.

Now, her feet made the unstable ground creak. Even the littlest tiptoe did. She tried her best to be as quiet as a mouse but did not succeed. Suddenly, a "Strawberry Smoothie Shockwave!" yell and the sounds of a spell being activated vibrated in the air. Eclipsa whipped her head around to listen for the direction of the voice. It sounded like Queen Comet was desperate. The deep, haunting chuckling echoing also told Eclipsa that she needed to hurry before something bad would happen.

Luckily, the red streams of strawberry smoothies aided her to Comet's direction. Maybe after all this, she just might be let off to see her beloved, or at least be treated like a normal person again.

0000000000000000000

Comet Butterfly was a powerful Queen. Even with her poetic passion and love for cooking, she was no ordinary person to mess with. Toffee knew this especially, because she concocted spells that could put some of his fellow immortals' bodies out of commission. He also knew that he was especially lucky because she was in a weak state at present.

"Normally, I wouldn't end someone's life when they are at a disadvantage but," Toffee started, pointing the spear's sharp end at Comet's nose, "I know I won't get a chance like this for a long time. So it's better to take it now." He said.

"Why do you do this?" Comet asked. She noticed that she always asked this when they fought and in return, got short answers. "If this is the final battle, tell me why you do this!" she commanded. Her face ached and she felt faint from the blood she was losing rapidly. Comet felt like she could die at any moment. It didn't help that everything she saw had a white tint to it.

"Well, from the beginning of the Butterfly Era, a pure magic essence was found on Mewni," Toffee explained, gripping the spear tighter. "This came from the Realm of Magic and was found by the monsters on Mewni. Back then, there was no separation because of how we looked, so we shared the magic amongst everyone. It was unti-"

Comet stopped what she was doing, which was aiming pineapple spikes at the distracted lizard, "Uh-oh," she said to herself in a small voice. Toffee rammed his tail into her mouth before roughly taking it back out. She started to cough violently and taste blood.

"You asked for this, and you're going to listen," Toffee growled in annoyance. He could get that she was trying to distract him but he was actually relaying information the Butterflies possibly did not know. "Anyway, it was until one Queen was greedy and wanted to create a uniform species of Mewmen. She ordered a mass killing of the monsters in order to retrieve their magic. Many were lost, but a few remained," Toffee concluded abruptly. "The family wand is an embodiment of this corrupted magic which should be destroyed. Its destruction would be a step to bring back the equality that was lost over the centuries, the monster's sole goal."

"So why kill?" she inquired in a raspy voice, she was working on slowly healing herself but her guard was still high up, particularly as she turned the conversation to this.

"Because, it is to make the Butterfly era perish," Toffee spat, "to end the corrupt time period and let a worthy person take over. No more monster vs. Mewman trash, no more solely Mewmen Queen… it's what us reptilian monsters believe in. And that's why we all agree Eclipsa is the Queen in the right."

"Entobiologically speaking, every Butterfly after Eclipsa has monster genes," Comet countered, "It'll be like killing your own."

"Morally speaking, it won't be the first time something of your own would be dying. It will be a follow-up to when that Queen killed all those monsters," Toffee spoke back, "All the Queens after Eclipsa have repressed their monster genes over the centuries so much that it's hardly relevant anymore."

"That's where you're wrong," Comet chuckled, wiping the bruises on her legs, "My first daughter, Meteorine has hers opened wide for all to see."

"Hmm," Toffee replied, "Well, that's enough of you, it's nice to know the monster gene will go brightly without any more obstructions," he said, readying the spear. Comet knew this moment would come; her magic had been completely drained with her blood, she just needed to gather her thoughts before it did. She was ready to die.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" A loud, elegant voice boomed, getting louder as the 'DARE' stretched out longer. Toffee glanced around suspiciously while Comet stared directly at the source. Eclipsa had come back to save her!

"Queen Eclipsa," Toffee greeted, with uncertainty barely present in his voice. He was still crouched in front of Queen Comet, only his eyes darted around in search of the Queen of Darkness. He ultimately did not sign up to fight someone he looked up to. He should have realised this was bound to happen as it was tampering with her family bloodline. "It is my mission," he tried to explain, now turning his head in different directions. "I have to," he lifted the bloodied spear; its metal head glinted in the darkness.

A furious war cry, the thunderous flapping of wings and the blazing glow of magic came from Eclipsa as she rushed for Toffee's body. She assembled a powerful dark spell, in her six arms, "I order a spell from the darkest creeks, to obliterate anything in my way that crawls and creeps, and permanently place them in an eternal sleep," she said lowly as her incoming speed increased. This was one of the few spells that could kill an immortal that did not involve a magical contract. She slid her eyes shut, as she did not like to kill unless it was absolutely necessary.

0000000000000000000

"Just admit is Hekapoo, you don't know where you're going!" Rhombulus exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "We've been going around for a while now, who knows if Comet is dead?!"

"Will you shut up?! I'm trying, if you can't see!" Hekapoo's anger flared in response, "Let's just go through this one, maybe our luck will turn around." She said encouragingly, but muttered to herself, "if only Omnitraxus didn't leave us…"

Lekmet made an alarmed noise as he pointed his staff towards a currently forming hole. "Get ready," Rhombulus said, moving into a fighting stance, as did Hekapoo, making copies of herself. The circle of ground was kicked upwards and a blur of blue passed them by, accompanied with squeals and laughter.

Hekapoo's shoulders shook violently as she looked at the hole the creature created, "MINAAAA!" she yelled angrily, literally catching on fire. Lekmet spread his batwings out and flew up to trail them.

"I'm coming, Chancellor!" Rhombulus yelled as he made a huge leap after the goat man. Hekapoo grunted before making a Heka-ladder through the long tunnel upwards that Mina had made.

0000000000000000000

The pierce of flesh was satisfying as she felt the body go cold and lifeless. With her eyes closed, she reverted back to her normal form, huffing, "I'm sorry," she sobbed, apologising to the dead body. Eclipsa decided to Butterfly-up and open her eyes, just to be greeted with dimmed eyes of shock stared right back at her.

She screamed. "Eclipsa," Comet's hoarse voice greeted, "I forgive you and thank you," Comet coughed. The beautiful brown skin she had was transforming into a pale hue, "You are free to see your husband," she said, her voice becoming very quiet. "Tell my daughters, I love them." Comet had a tired smile on her face and her eyes were threatening to turn black. "I'm going to watch them, with their father…" Eclipsa backed away from her, fear etched on her pretty face.

"MUMMY!" Moon and Meteorine screeched at once before making a mad dash for their mother's dying body. Comet didn't even hear their voices. She could only see white, smell white, hear white and feel white.

"What's going on?" Mina Loveberry asked curiously, as she slowly walked towards the girls. She was in her normal form now, and she could see the tears on the verge of leaking out of their eyes. "Oh…" is all that came out of her usually big mouth.

Lekmet swooped in and landed next to Mina. His goat noises asked to be caught up on. After being told that Comet had apparently died, he approached her corpse and put his hand on her fading Butterfly mark. She looked a bit creepy as his hoofed hand sparkled a golden colour yet she did not wake up. His magic wasn't making a connection to her at all.

Rhombulus finally came up to see Lekmet's healing abilities not working, "That's never happened," then he noticed the Queen's dead body, "W-What?! What's going on?!" Rhombulus fidgeted and panicked. He waved his snake arms, which hissed like they were going to bite something.

"Rhombulus, calm down!" Mina scolded as she gestured to the new orphan princesses. They were still silent as they hoped that Lekmet could revive their supposedly dead mother. Hekapoo arrived through a portal, it seemed like the ladder didn't work out with the way she rubbed her sharp arms.

"Whoa," she exclaimed and pointed, "No no no no," she repeated, her arms going next to her head. "Not again, how did this happen?" she asked the two other members. They both shrugged their shoulders. "So who's going to tell them?" she asked further, with a quieter voice to not alert the grieving girls.

"Tell them? Not me, I don't wanna incur any wrath," Rhombulus announced, putting his arms up defensively. The snake heads shook their head too, like they were included in the matter, "I get that enough from you two," he rolled his eye.

"Neither will I," Mina said, ignoring his comment, "It's not right. Their mama just died, like, just now. The timing can't be any worse!" she explained.

"Well, I don't want to do it, either," Hekapoo added, "Maybe Omnitraxus can do it?"

"He isn't here yet," Mina sighed, "And there are still her subjects to tell too."

"Oh no," Rhombulus added. "All those Mewmen waiting without a ruler, oh no…"

0000000000000000000

Eclipsa hugged her legs to her chest. Her eyes were still shaken up as she rocked herself. Toffee carefully stood still next to her. "I was meant to kill you," she whispered airily. She glanced up to him, "I killed my descendant and I have put her children what I wanted no one to go through like I did."

"…" Toffee's breathing answered for him. This was awkward. He was the intended victim and she just killed for the first time. He heard the only time she slayed was when she slayed the arguments against monsters. "Your husband is still waiting for you," he commented coolly.

"So?" Eclipsa huffed, "He can wait a little while longer, and he isn't growing any older. My family member was just murdered by me, Toffee!" she exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Eclipsa?!" an outraged voice yelled back. It was Moon's. "Eclipsa's still here! She killed MUM! SHE KILLED MUM!" she wailed. "Let's find her and crystallise her!"

"No!" Meteorine's voice shouted, "I don't think she did it on purpose! I don't think she did it on purpose!" she ranted, "She wouldn't do it on purpose!"

"So we should pardon her because of an accidental murder? Are you mad?" Moon angrily answered her big sister. "She killed our _mother_ , Meteorine. We should fully take offense and deliver accordingly."

"I didn't say that! Manslaughter is reckless and careless, I agree but we have to hear her side of the story!" Meteorine argued, "It's not like this is what you would've done if a monster was killed!"

"Are you serious? Comparing our mother, late Queen of Mewni, to a common monster? Meteorine!" Moon chided. "It's not time for that, at all!" She turned to the present High Commission members, "Can you please look for Eclipsa for me?"

"Let's take Toffee in, while we're at it," Rhombulus told the Commission/

"We have to go, Eclipsa," Toffee told her softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded slowly. Mina's squeals of how she was going to torture her in 189 various ways when she was captured sped her up quite a bit.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Me and my inconsistent update schedule. Luckily, after this there's only 3 chapters left so this story is going to be done this year (hopefully) or I'll abandon it. Jk I have the plan written out. What do you think is going to happen? What am I doing good or bad? I'd like to know.

It's getting so long that I'm not even checking this anymore.

Username will change when this is done.


End file.
